Roman Picisan Dilarang Keras
by wind scarlett
Summary: Hancock tidak pernah mengira bahwa taruhan kecilnya untuk mendapatkan ciuman Luffy membuatnya mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih berarti. Hancock/Luffy.
1. Roman Picisan Dilarang Keras

**Catatan: **Dasar Oda-sensei nggak mau merusak kisahnya dengan roman picisan, jadi disinilah penulis yang berotak pervert dan penggila mitologi ini memulai sebuah kisah singkat tentang Hancock dan Luffy. Sebenarnya kisah terjemahan ini pun ditulis gara-gara permintaan **Eleamaya**. Yaudahlah, selamat menikmati yaa! (Jiah! Emangnya hidangan arisan! Gak bisa dimakan, tahu! XD)

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>No Romance Allowed<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kisah ini menceritakan tentang Hancock dan taruhannya untuk mendapatkan ciuman Luffy. Nyatanya dia mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih berarti daripada sekedar ciuman.<strong>**

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Kisah ini berawal ketika Monkey D. Luffy sedang berlatih tempur dengan semangat baja dengan para monster-monster mengerikan di Calm Belt, tepatnya sebuah kepulauan di daerah utara Pulau Perempuan, Luscaina. Rayleigh si rambut perak telah menyuruh Luffy untuk berlatih sebaik-baiknya agar menjadi lebih kuat sehingga Luffy pun berusaha untuk mematuhi perintah tersebut. Bagi Luffy, berlatih di hutan belantara adalah perintah yang menyenangkan dan menantang. Sejauh ini, dia sangat menikmati latihan yang telah ia jalani setahun lebih di sana.

Di lain pihak, Boa Hancock selalu memikirkan Luffy tercinta di dalam pikirannya, baik keselamatan ataupun keadaan pria itu. Bahkan ketika ia berlayar dengan para pendekar bajak laut Kuja, hanya Luffy yang selalu berada dalam pikirannya. Hancock selalu berharap untuk dapat mengunjungi Luffy setiap hari, menghabiskan waktu-waktu indah bersama-sama. Hal itu membuat para krunya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hancock, apalagi kedua saudara perempuannya. Keduanya merasa prihatin akan penderitaan Hancock yang semakin menjadi seiring berlalunya waktu. Meskipun begitu, mereka semua tidak mampu berbuat apapun karena Hancock begitu keras kepala dan nyaris tidak pernah mendengar nasihat siapapun.

Malam itu Hancock sedang berbaring di ranjang kamarnya, memandangi poster kriminal Luffy yang sekarang bernilai 400 juta berry dengan wajah murung. Apa sih yang salah dengan dirinya? Sepertinya ia adalah seorang wanita yang sangat sempurna dan menarik. Semua yang melihat ataupun mengenalnya bahkan selalu berkata bahwa dirinya adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah ada. Sialnya, Luffy tidak pernah berpikir demikian. Saat ia datang ke Luscaina, Luffy—untuk terakhir kalinya selama berbulan-bulan—kembali menolak lamarannya. Bahkan dia juga menolak untuk membicarakan hal-hal seputar pernikahan maupun pertunangan. Hancock menghela napas dalam-dalam, mengingat hari itu dengan pedih.

Sewaktu itu dia membawakan _penne gorgonzola_, makanan kesukaan Luffy. Hancock selalu gelisah dan grogi saat berada di dekat Luffy, jadi waktu itu ia berada paling sedikit 20 meter di bawah pohon besar, menatap Luffy yang sedang asyik memakan penne-nya dengan pandangan penuh cinta.

"_Luffy, kita pasangan yang serasi bukan? Lihat, aku membawakanmu makanan dan kau memakannya dengan lahap. Mungkin kau bisa mempertimbangkanku sebagai istrimu kelak?" _

"Jangan membicarakan hal itu! Aku takkan menikahimu!" Luffy menolak keras, masih sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"_Ooh, kau selalu bicara langsung ke topiknya ya, benar-benar hebat…" Hancock berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh dengan kekaguman. Semburat warna kemerahan muncul di kedua pipinya, membuatnya terlihat semakin menarik. Sayangnya Luffy tidak terpengaruh sama sekali oleh pesona kecantikannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Luffy, apa kau punya usul agar aku bisa memperbaiki diri?"_

_Luffy menjawab dengan cepat, "coba memasak masakan ini! Rasanya benar-benar enak!"_

Baiklah, jadi apa yang sekarang akan diperbuat oleh sang ratu bajak laut yang cantik itu?

Kalau tebakan kalian adalah Hancock yang mulai belajar untuk Luffy, maka jawabannya tepat! Jadi di sanalah Hancock berada, setelah langsung beranjak dari ranjangnya dan pergi tergesa-gesa ke arah dapur. Dapur yang besar itu terlihat sepi dan dingin. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana selain limpahan stok makanan yang menjulang tinggi. Hancock mencari resep masakan penne gorgonzola dengan penuh semangat. Namun setelah tiga jam pencarian tanpa hasil, ia mulai putus asa. Hampir saja semua stok makanan dibekukan oleh Hancock jika kedua mata birunya tidak melihat buku resep masakan yang sebenarnya berada di laci sebelah kiri dirinya.

"Penne gorgonzola dengan daging ayam… ah! Yang ini!" teriak Hancock dengan gembira. Matanya menyusuri bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan dengan cepat. "Oke, satu pon pasta penne, satu pon dada ayam tanpa tulang yang dipotong menjadi dua bagian (gunakan ayam kampung), satu sendok makan minyak olive, bawang putih, daun jeruk (satu atau dua lembar), seperempat gelas anggur, satu gelas krim, seperempat gelas kaldu ayam, dua mangkuk keju gorgonzola yang sudah dijadikan serpihan…"

Hancock tidak pernah memasak penne sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi, dia sama sekali tidak ada pengalaman memasak makanan. Oleh karena itu nyaris seperti keajaiban apabila Hancock memutuskan untuk memasak masakan di dapur, mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan satu persatu dengan membuka mata lebar-lebar. Yah, sebenarnya sih membuka mata lebar-lebar itu karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahan yang mana yang sebenarnya diperlukan. Yang lebih parah, Hancock tidak paham bentuk, bau, dan segala hal mengenai keju gorgonzola yang merupakan bahan utama.

"Hmmm? Jadi masakan ini disebut penne gorgonzola karena memakai keju gorgonzola, ya! Ah, yang mana kejunya?" Hancock melihat semua bahan makanan dengan ekspresi jijik, antara bingung dan bercampur marah. Ada beragam jenis keju di ujung tumpukan sana. Semuanya memiliki kemungkinan yang sama untuk menjadi keju yang ia cari. Pada akhirnya, Hancock nekad mengambil sembarang keju dari rak terdekat.

"Semua keju 'kan sama saja," ucap Hancock asal bicara.

Hari itu masih sangat pagi untuk semua penghuni istana Kuja, Amazon Lily saat mereka mendengar keributan dari arah dapur. Dengan langkah terbirit-birit, mereka semua berlari menuju arah suara yang cukup menghebohkan itu. Mereka semua yang berkumpul di dapur menunjukkan wajah syok dan terkaget-kaget melihat sang Putri Ular yang menyibukkan diri dengan bahan masakan. Hal itu benar-benar di luar pikiran mereka.

Rambut hitam panjangnya yang lembut tertutup putihnya tepung terigu, yang sebenarnya tidak dibutuhkan sama sekali di dalam daftar bahan. Wajahnya menghitam dan kotor gara-gara ledakan oven. Dari sisa-sisa debu dan kotoran yang bertebaran di dapur, sepertinya sang putri sudah beberapa kali meledakkan oven yang bernasib malang tersebut. Piyamanya tidak lagi terlihat seperti semula. Kini piyama tersebut terlihat seperti seragam pemulung, compang-camping, bau, dan dekil.

"Ya ampun kak… kakak ngapain sih?" Marigold bertanya dengan penasaran, meneliti semua kerusakan dalam hitungan detik. Mata kecilnya menyipit dengan curiga, "Oh, tidak mungkin! Jangan bilang kalau kakak sedang memasak!"

"Memang kakak sedang memasak kok," ujar Sandersonia sambil tersenyum. Jemarinya menunjuk ke arah masakan di atas piring perak. "Ini membuatku penasaran, siapa sebenarnya yang mau kakak bunuh dengan masakan mengerikan itu?"

Kerumunan kecil itu seketika tertawa gaduh. Mereka sepenuhnya sadar sang putri tidak pernah memasak. Penampilan Hancock yang hancur-hancuran ditambah masakannya yang jauh lebih hancur lagi patut diabadikan dengan kamera, pikir mereka. Hancock menyadari hal itu sepenuhnya.

Sang Putri Ular langsung naik darah mendengar komentar adiknya dan ekspresi mengejek para penghuni istana, "akan kubunuh siapa saja yang menertawakan penampilan ataupun masakanku!"

Rasanya hampir mati menahan tawa, pikir para penghuni istana saat melihat Hancock dan masakannya yang hancur-hancuran. Meskipun demikian, mereka lebih memilih hidup lebih lama ketimbang tertawa singkat yang membawa kematian. Dengan susah-payah mereka menyembunyikan tawa, bahkan sampai menggigit bibir bawah mereka.

"Huh, Enishida! Panggil seseorang untuk mengajarkanku bagaimana memasak penne gorgonzola menyebalkan ini."

"Ya, tuan putri," jawab gadis berambut panjang itu. Dengan cepat dia menghilang di balik pintu, tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan lepas. Hancock mencibir kesal mendengarnya. Dengan segera dicuci wajahnya yang kotor dengan air. Ia baru saja mencoba memasak penne itu selama empat kali, dan keempat-empatnya gagal total. Semuanya hancur berantakan dan rasanya benar-benar seperti masakan neraka.

"Pennye Gorgonyzola. Apa anyda mencoba memasak untuk si topi jerami?" seorang wanita tua masuk ke dalam kastil, mencoba sedikit penne di atas piring. "Maaf tuan putri, tapi makanyan anjing saya terasa lebih enyak dibanding masakan anyda."

"Kau tidak punya anjing, Nenek Nyon," Hancock membalas komentar itu dengan sebal. "Dan rasanya aku tidak pernah mengizinkanmu untuk masuk ke dalam istanaku! Kenapa kau selalu saja bisa menyelinap ya?"

"Rasanya anyda menyempatkan si topi jerami terlalu besar di dalam diri anyda…" komentar Nenek Nyon. "Sekarang ini ia hanya memenytingkan egonya untuk menjadi lebih kuat, tuan putri. Anyda takkan pernah bisa memiliki hatinya."

"Terus saja bicara, aku tidak akan mendengarkanmu. Suatu hari nanti dia akan menikahiku." Hancock berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Dia hanya terlalu pemalu untuk menunjukkan perasaannya padaku, Nenek Nyon."

"Yah, terus saja bermimpi, tuan putri… saya sudah mengatakan kenyataan yang ada, dan anyda tetap tidak mempercayai saya." Nenek Nyon dengan tega mengatakan fakta yang pahit itu kepada Hancock. "Mengenai penyerangan di Blue…"

"Kalau aku bisa membuktikan bahwa Luffi mencintaiku, apa yang dapat kau berikan, huh?" Hancock bertanya tidak sabaran, memandang Nenek Nyon yang telah menjaga dia sedari kecil dengan tatapannya yang bengis. "Apa yang bisa kau tawarkan?"

Marigold terlihat khawatir. "Kak, tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan Nenek Nyon… lihat, Enishida sudah datang dengan membawa koki 'kan? Lebih baik kakak mempersiapkan diri untuk memasak penne…"

Nyala api tergambar jelas dalam mata wanita tua itu. "Baiklah, saya akan membersihkan istana ini selama tiga minggu bila anyda bisa membuktikan bahwa si topi jerami mau mencium anyda sebagai tanda cintanya. Ambil kamera ini dan berikan fotonya pada saya."

Nenek Nyon memberikan kamera tuanya kepada Hancock, yang mencibir ke arahnya seraya menambahkan, "selama tiga minggu bersihkan istana ini dengan _lidah_mu, itu perjanjiannya."

Baik Sonia maupun Mari langsung terlonjak kaget, "KAKAK!"

"Bagaimana jika anyda kalah? Saya ingin anyda yang membersihkan tempat tinggal saya selama sebulan," tawar Nenek Nyon. Rumah si nenek sangatlah kotor dan jorok karena dia jarang membersihkannya. "Sangat membanggakan bila yang mulia paduka membersihkan rumah saya nantinya."

"Aku tidak akan membuat taruhan yang membuatku kalah," jawab Hancock dengan sombongnya. Dia akan membuktikan kepada wanita tua itu bahwa Luffy mencintainya. Dengan kamera butut itu, Hancock akan membuktikan perkataannya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Enishida dan koki itu seraya berkata, "aku akan mengganti pakaianku terlebih dulu. Ajarkan padaku bagaimana memasak penne itu."

Sonia dan Mari menggelengkan kepala mereka dengan putus asa, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Mereka ingin mengatakan bahwa Luffy sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan dengan kakak mereka. Sayangnya keduanya tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup. Sementara itu Nenek Nyon tertawa tergelak-gelak dan keluar dari dapur istana dengan riang gembira. "Selamat memasak tuan putri. Persiapkan diri anyda untuk membersihkan rumah saya, nyehehehe…"

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Langit hampir gelap saat Hancock tiba di kepulauan Luscaina dengan paket besar sake dan gorgonzola di dalamnya. Sebuah rencana terpancang di otaknya. Dia akan membuat Luffy mabuk, lalu mengambil foto saat Luffy menciumnya. Menurut Hancock, Luffy terlalu pemalu untuk mencium dirinya dalam kondisi normal, jadi ia akan membuat pemuda itu mabuk terlebih dahulu. _Si nenek tua itu akan membersihkan dapurku! Luffy ' kan mencintaiku! Tunggu dan saksikan saja! _

Baru berjalan sebentar, Hancock tiba-tiba merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengikuti dirinya dari belakang. Ia berlari dengan kencang dan makhluk itu masih mengikuti di belakangnya, siap menelannya hidup-hidup. Hancock sama sekali tidak merasa ketakutan. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah bekal di punggungnya. Dengan terpaksa ia berputar untuk menendang makhluk yang besarnya menyerupai kapal yang biasa ia tumpangi itu. Baiklah, hitung-hitung olahraga setelah turun dari kapal, pikirnya singkat.

"Tendangan berputar!" seru Hancock, mengeluarkan sebelah kakinya yang indah dari baju _cheongsam_ merahnya. Monster yang maha besar itu pun jatuh tersungkur. Biasanya Hancock membekukan musuhnya dahulu baru menendangnya. Apabila musuhnya terhitung ringan ia langsung memberi tendangan telak, seperti yang telah ia lakukan.

Hancock memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. _Sama sekali tidak menantang_, pikirnya. Ia harus secepatnya menemui Luffy. Dia harus secepatnya menemukan Luffy dan mengambil foto mereka berdua. Dengan pikiran seperti itu Hancock terus berjalan menyusuri hutan.

Hancock tidak tahu seberapa jauh ia telah berjalan, tetapi ia mulai merasa lelah dan tenaganya seperti telah terkuras habis. Karena ia membenci bau keringat—padahal ia sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan keringat—maka ia memutuskan untuk segera mencari sungai terdekat. Hancock dengan cepat menaruh bekal makanan yang ia bawa di tempat yang aman dan membuka pakaiannya.

Malam itu bulan bersinar dengan terang di atas sungai. Sinarnya membuat air sungai terlihat seperti jutaan pecahan permata, berkilauan dengan gemerlap. Air yang dingin dan segarnya tanaman yang ia ambil sebagai pengganti sabun membuat perasaan Hancock menjadi jauh lebih baik. Pasti ia akan menemukan Luffy nantinya, katanya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah sedikit waktu.

Kunang-kunang sering berkumpul di sisi sungai, dan itulah yang sedang terjadi pada malam terang bulan itu. Para kunang-kunang berkerumun dan membuat sinar hijau yang berkilauan cantik di antara kerimbunan semak-semak. Hancock yang melihat semua itu ingin sekali membagi apa yang ia lihat dengan Luffy. Biasanya ia membenci hal-hal yang lucu dan indah selain dirinya sendiri, tetapi sejak ia menyukai Luffy, perasaan itu perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"Oh, Luffy, andai saja kau ada di sini." Hancock berkata dengan sedikit sesal yang membuncah di dadanya. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa menemukanmu kali ini bisa menjadi sangat sulit…"

"ITU KAU!"

Seruan lantang terdengar dari sisi belakang Hancock. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Hancock terperanjat saat kedua matanya menatap pria yang selama ini ia cari-cari. Luffy berdiri di sana, berkeringat dan tersenyum lebar. Wajahnya memang tidak pernah lepas dari senyuman. "Senang sekali bisa bertemu kau di sini! Eh? Kok tidak memakai pakaian?"

Hancock tidak bisa menghentikan wajahnya yang terus memerah. Ia berkata dengan grogi, "aku sedang mandi di sini. Ah, aku membawakanmu banyak makanan, Luffy! Ambil saja langsung dari pohon oak yang ada di sana. Aku menaruhnya di cabang ketiga dari bawah."

Luffy segera bergegas mengambil makanannya, melompat tinggi-tinggi dan mengambil bekal itu dengan riang. "Baunya enak sekali. Apa kau mau ikut makan?"

Hancock menyembunyikan wajahnya malu-malu mendengar tawaran Luffy. "Kalau terus kau memaksa, Luffy, baiklah… tunggu saja nanti aku akan datang."

Dalam hitungan menit, Hancock sudah selesai mandi. Ia tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa wajah Luffy memerah karena sake. Hancock memang sengaja memilih sake paling keras di Kuja, berharap Luffy langsung mabuk dengan segera. Pada kenyataannya Luffy memang sudah mabuk berat.

"Bagaimana sakenya?"

"Luarrr biasa, hik!" Luffy mulai cegukan, melihat Hancock dengan mata setengah terbuka. "Coba saja sendiri… hik!"

Hancock mulai mendekati Luffy dengan perlahan, masih tidak berani untuk menatapnya langsung. Ia mengambil setengah gelas sake dan kembali menatap Luffy, tetapi masih menghindari tatapan langsung yang dapat membuatnya berdebar-debar. "Luffy, apa kau menyukaiku?"

"Aku takkan menikahimu…" tegas Luffy. "Terima kasih atas makanannya, tapi gorgonzola-nya terasa berbeda… biasanya rasanya jauh lebih enak…"

"Uhhmm, sebenarnya itu masakanku. Maafkan bila rasanya kurang enak…" jelas Hancock dengan wajah memerah. "Aku sedang belajar memasak belakangan ini…"

"Aku mengantuk…" Luffy mendesah.

Hancock melihat Luffy dengan pandangan penuh dengan gairah. Ia sadar itu adalah kesempatannya. Dia akan terus mencium Luffy terus-menerus sampai Luffy membalas ciumannya. Pada saat itu ia akan mengambil gambar mereka berdua. _Beranikan dirimu, Hancock! Jangan jadi pengecut! _

Tubuh Hancock bergetar. Dia tidak pernah mencium seseorang sebelumnya. Rasanya jutaan tahun telah berlalu sampai pada akhirnya ia berani mendekati Luffy. Luffy sedang tidak sadar dan pandangannya sama sekali tidak fokus. Hancock memberanikan dirinya, maju ke arah Luffy. _Hancock, apalagi yang kau tunggu?_

"Sepertinya aku harus segera tidur… eh?"

Mulut Hancock sudah menempel di atas bibirnya ketika ia menutup matanya yang benar-benar terasa berat. Luffy kembali membuka matanya lagi dengan cepat, memberontak dari dekapan Hancock. Ia tidak mau terus dicium seperti itu. Akan tetapi, ciuman itu terasa _enak_. Luffy tidak pernah mengira bahwa ciuman bisa terasa seenak itu. Tubuh Hancock menimpa tubuhnya, membuatnya sulit bergerak.

"Hei, pergi dariku…"

Ciuman Hancock yang selanjutnya tidak bisa ia tolak. Rasanya sangat basah, tetapi ia tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan aneh yang kini menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Luffy tidak bisa mengerti kenapa ia tidak bisa menolak ciuman Hancock, maupun menghentikan apa yang diperbuat oleh wanita itu. Tentu saja ia bisa dengan mudah menghentikan Hancock, tetapi ia tidak mau. Ia mulai menikmatinya.

Hancock mulai menyusuri leher Luffy dengan ciumannya, membuat pria itu mendesah berkali-kali. Luffy mulai merasakan sensasi aneh yang perlahan membakar tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi instingnya mulai mengambil alih. Ia memeluk tubuh Hancock, dan mulai menyentuh dada wanita itu. Rasanya lembut dan empuk, pikirnya. Ia sangat ingin menyentuh semuanya. Rasanya pakaian mereka membuatnya terganggu. Ia ingin menyingkirkan semuanya yang membatasi dirinya dan Hancock.

Jemari Luffy menyelusup di balik pakaian Hancock. Hancock kaget saat menyadari pakaiannya terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ia menjadi sulit bernapas. Detak jantungnya berdentum-dentum tidak beraturan. Ini sudah terlalu jauh, pikirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan dirinya untuk itu. Tetapi ciuman Luffy dan setiap sentuhan pria itu membuatnya ingin lebih dan lebih.

Keduanya berusaha melepaskan pakaian mereka tanpa merobeknya. Nafsu sudah mengambil alih tubuh mereka. Hasrat membara yang sama sekali tidak pernah menampakkan diri mendadak menguasai semuanya. Wajah Hancock memerah setiap Luffy menyentuh dirinya. Kulit Luffy terasa panas dan membakar, namun terasa lembut dan nyaman. Rasanya Hancock ingin terus merasakan perasaan itu untuk selamanya.

Luffy membalikkan tubuhnya dengan penuh gairah, mengambil alih. Tubuh pria itu berada di atasnya, terus menciumnya dengan gairah yang kian membara. Hancock tidak bisa berpikir lagi saat Luffy kembali menciumnya, merasakan manisnya bibir mereka saat saling berpagut dan menjelajah satu sama lainnya. _Luffy… Luffy… Luffy…_

Hancock berteriak saat Luffy mulai memasuki tubuhnya, bergerak semakin dalam. Tekanan dan semua perasaan membara itu membuat Hancock sulit bernapas. Luffy bergerak semakin cepat, menusuk dirinya.

"Luffy—" desah Hancock kesakitan, "aah!"

Luffy menunduk sejenak, menutup bibir Hancock dengan bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Hancock terluka. Ia tidak ingin melihatnya tersiksa. Tapi tubuhnya tidak mau berhenti.

"Luffy—"

Hancock terus menjerit sampai akhirnya ia merasakan dirinya tertembus. Rasanya sakit, pikirnya. _Sakit sekali_.

"Luffy, hentikan…"

Tetapi Luffy masih terus bergerak. Pria itu terus bergerak dalam irama yang membius, membuat Hancock melupakan rasa sakitnya. Hancock kembali mendesah pelan, dan Luffy menciumnya lagi.

Mendadak Hancock kembali menjerit. Namun untuk perasaan yang benar-benar berbeda. Ia merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa saat Luffy terus bergerak di dalam dirinya, menciptakan suatu sensasi yang asing, yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Sulit sekali untuk diungkapkan oleh sekadar kata-kata. Hancock mulai menikmati semua itu. Ia menikmati semuanya. Kenikmatan akan penyatuan tubuh mereka benar-benar tidak bisa dibayangkan. Hancock mendesah lagi saat ia merasakan Luffy tengah menyemburkan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya, begitu basah dan memabukkan.

Hancock menjerit pelan saat ia mencapai puncaknya. Kedua tangannya memukuli apa saja yang berada di sekitarnya sampai semua buku jarinya memutih. Di atasnya Luffy tersenyum dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri, berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya untuk sesaat. _Rasanya sangat menakjubkan, luar biasa. Rasanya melelahkan…_

Luffy melepaskan pelukannya dan berbaring di sebelah Hancock. Ia benar-benar sangat lelah. Lelah sekali.

Butuh beberapa menit sampai akhirnya Hancock menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Mereka baru saja _bercinta_.

Hancock membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, tidak percaya apa yang telah ia dan Luffy lakukan. Hal itu di luar rencananya. Dia… dia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk… niat untuk bercinta dengan Luffy. Dengan cepat ia bangun dan menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang terasa asing di antara kedua kakinya, dan begitu basah. Hancock terkejut melihat banyaknya darah yang mengalir dari sana. _Oh, Tuhan…_

Dia benar-benar merasa harus pergi.

Hal ini benar-benar gila. Ini benar-benar tidak ia harapkan.

Hancock segera mengenakan pakaiannya dan segala peralatan yang ia bawa bersamanya. Ia baru akan pergi saat ia menyadari Luffy tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Ia bergegas mengambil dan memakaikan pakaian untuk Luffy. Pria itu masih tertidur dengan pulas. _Jangan sampai masuk angin ya, Luffy. Sampai nanti…_

Semua itu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Itu hanyalah khayalannya semata, tidak lebih dari itu!

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Sekembalinya Hancock ke istana Kuja, Amazon Lily, Hancock tidak menyinggung perihal taruhannya ataupun malam yang telah ia habiskan bersama Luffy. Ia memerintahkan Enishida untuk mengutus beberapa dayang agar membersihkan rumah Nenek Nyon. Nenek Nyon tentu saja marah dan kecewa atas perlakuan tidak adil yang ia dapatkan dari ratunya. Hancock sama sekali tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana melupakan kebersamaan mereka yang singkat…

Ia tengah berpikir tentang Luffy lagi saat Nenek Nyon datang. _Ah, apalagi yang mau diperbuat oleh nenek sihir tua itu…_

"Tuan putri, anyda benar-benar licik. Tahukah anyda?" Nenek Nyon berkata dengan tajam. "Anyda mengingkari janji anyda."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mau ingkar janji?" kata Hancock pongah. "Aku bisa membuat ribuan janji dan mengingkari semuanya kalau aku mau dan tidak akan ada yang marah terhadapku, karena aku begitu cantik…"

Taman penuh mawar seketika mengelilingi Nenek Nyon, membuatnya melupakan baik taruhan ataupun kecurangan Hancock. _Tuan putri sangatlah imut untuk menjadi seorang penjahat. Dia kan…_ Tak lama Nenek Nyon sadar bahwa ia tengah dimanipulasi. "Jangan licik tuan putri! Datang dan bersihkan rumahku. Kau telah kalah taruhan!"

_CRANG!_

Jendela seketika pecah dan Nenek Nyon terlempar keluar. Sang putri kembali menghela napas dengan putus asa. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mungkinkah ia harus melupakan segalanya? Ya, mungkin jalan terbaik adalah melupakan semuanya. Ia harus memulai semuanya dari awal. _Malam itu tidak harus dipikirkan, sama sekali tidak boleh dipikirkan. Anggap saja tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. _

**.**

**.  
><strong>

"**Sudah dua tahun berlalu, ya?" pemeran utama kita mengambil topi jerami dengan senyum di wajahnya. **

**"Tidak usah khawatir Luffy… Aku sudah mempersiapkan kapal yang dipenuhi oleh makanan kesukaanmu! Itu sudah membuktikan bahwa aku memiliki semua yang kau inginkan sebagai istri yang baik 'kan!" **

**"Aku tidak menikahimu! Terima kasih untuk makanannya!" Luffy menjawab dari kejauhan. **

"**Ahhh…! Begitu kejam, tetapi sangat berwibawa….!"**

Kemudian, Luffy segera meninggalkan pulau perempuan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hancock sangat khawatir dan menyiapkan segala yang bisa ia persiapkan untuk pria yang sangat ia cintai itu. Bahkan ia menyiapkan sebuah topeng lucu dengan kumis untuk Luffy agar ia sulit untuk dikenali. Dirinya sudah sepenuhnya melupakan apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Luffy sendiri tampak cuek-cuek saja.

Tanpa kehadiran Luffy, semuanya terasa membosankan bagi Hancock. Hari-harinya dihabiskan untuk mendesah, melamun, menggambar-gambar wajah Luffy di tembok dan hal-hal tidak berguna lainnya. Kondisi hatinya selalu tidak baik. Belakangan ini kondisi tubuhnya pun turut memburuk. Berkali-kali ia muntah di kamar mandi. Tunggu sebentar, benarkah?

"Kak, apa ada yang terjadi saat kakak berkunjung empat bulan yang lalu ke Luscaina? tanya Mari penasaran. Dia sadar bahwa kakaknya mulai berubah sikap sekembalinya ia dari Luscaina. Hancock tetap berbaring tanpa banyak bergerak di ranjangnya, menunggu dokter tiba untuk memeriksa kondisinya. Wajahnya yang pucat menyiksa Mari dan semua penghuni istana belakangan ini.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya datang untuk mengantar makanan untuk Luffy."

"Ah! Sudah tiba!" teriak Sonia, bangun dari kursinya. "Cepat diperiksa. Apa kakak baik-baik saja?"

Wajah sang pemeriksa bahkan lebih pucat daripada wajah Hancock setelah semua pemeriksaannya selesai. Belladonna menggigit bibirnya pelan, takut salah mengatakan sesuatu. Dia tidak ingin mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya di depan banyak orang.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua saja, tuan putri?"

"Belladonna, apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu?" tanya Hancock, memerintahkan yang lain untuk segera meninggalkan kamarnya. _Apakah kondisinya sangat parah sehingga Belladona tidak bisa mengatakannya di hadapan yang lain? _

"MENJAUH DARI PINTU ATAU AKAN KUKUTUK KALIAN SEMUA MENJADI BATU!"

Baik dokter dan pasiennya mendengar derap langkah kaki yang kian menjauh. Dasar orang-orang yang suka ikut campur, maki Hancock dalam hati. Ia melanjutkan, "apa kondisiku parah?"

Belladonna tersenyum samar-samar, lalu mengatakan, "tidak tuan putri, kesehatan anda sempurna. Masalahnya bukan… bolehkah saya menanyai anda sesuatu?"

"Silahkan," Hancock menutup wajahnya. Rasa tidak menyenangkan kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia benar-benar membenci kondisi tubuhnya belakangan ini. _Apa sih penyakitnya?_

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Apakah anda… maafkan kelancangan saya, tuan putri. Apakah anda pernah bermalam dengan seorang pria? Anda mengerti maksud saya kan?" Belladonna bertanya dengan sedikit ragu, lalu dia melanjutkan. "Saya tahu saya mungkin tidak waras, mana mungkin anda… sayangnya tanda-tanda yang ada demikian jelas."

Wajah Hancock seketika merona. Malam yang ia habiskan bersama Luffy kembali muncul di dalam ingatannya. Ia berkata dengan pelan, "ya, aku pernah tidur dengan seseorang."

Belladonna tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "hah? Eh… maaf?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hancock sebal. _Apakah bercinta dengan Luffy hal yang mustahil?_

Belladonna merasa bahwa tebakannya tepat. Ini benar-benar situasi yang sulit. Akan tetapi ia harus merasa yakin terlebih dahulu. Dia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan apapun. Kasus ini sangat penting dan menyangkut masa depan kerajaan perempuan. "Sudah berapa kali anda tidak mendapatkan menstruasi, tuan putri?"

"Kalau tidak salah sudah empat kali. Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Dokter berwajah panjang itu memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Tuan putri, sekarang ini anda tengah mengandung."

Hancock tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. _Oh,Tuhanku… aku—aku sedang mengandung bayi Luffy?_

**.**_  
><em>

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih sudah membaca ya!<br>**


	2. Bayi Hancock dan Luffy?

**Catatan**: Maaf agak lama update! Para pembaca belom jamuran 'kan? XD Sekalian mau bilang kalau chapter satu sudah diedit. Mau jujur nih, *ceile* chapter satu emang langsung jadi asal diterjemahin tanpa di proof-read terlebih dahulu. Sekali lagi maaf banget ya! Para pembaca yang tak berdosa, maafkanlah ulah sableng penulis yang keterlaluan itu! Maklumlah namanya nulis di sela-sela kerjaan. Makasih banyak atas responnya, terutama yang udah cape-cape ngasih review. Jangan ragu-ragu klo ada kritik, langsung kasih aja! Penulisnya kan masokis, jadi makin dihina makin demen nulis tuh orang. Terakhir, selamat membaca! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>No Romance Allowed part 2<strong>

**Kisah ini menceritakan mengenai Hancock and keadaannya setelah Luffy pergi. Akankah dia terus mengikuti Luffy sampai ke ujung dunia?**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Suatu siang yang indah di Calm Belt, Pulau Perempuan. Matahari bersinar cukup terik dan lautan yang berwarna biru cerah memantulkan cahaya terangnya dengan sempurna. Bunga-bunga bermekaran dalam berbagai rupa dan warna, menyebarkan semerbak keharuman ke mana-mana. Meskipun demikian, namun para penghuni pulau sama sekali tidak bahagia dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka dengan segan. Bagi mereka tidak ada kesenangan dan kepuasan yang nyata sejak Putri Ular tercinta jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa memimpin mereka.

Tiga bulan telah berlalu sejak pengumuman sedih itu. Ya, sudah tiga bulan mereka tidak pernah melihat Hancock dan hal itu membuat mereka semua sedih dan pilu. Sandersonia yang telah ditunjuk sebagai pengganti sementara untuk memimpin negeri menunjukkan kualitasnya yang tidak kalah cakap daripada Hancock, namun tetap saja semua terasa berbeda.

Semua terasa berbeda tanpa Hancock.

Ratu mereka yang satu itu memang kejam, dingin, dan sadis. Dia selalu bertindak semaunya sendiri dan tidak pernah mau mendengarkan nasihat orang lain. Tetap saja, mereka semua mencintai Hancock dengan sepenuh hati. Mereka berharap agar Hancock cepat sembuh dan dapat memberikan perintah-perintah kejam sekali lagi. Apa saja boleh, pikir mereka. Bahkan para penghuni pulau pun merindukan cara Hancock yang kala memerintah sembari merendahkan siapapun. Mereka rindu melihat Hancock dengan sombongnya mengadahkan kepala, berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk dengan jarinya saat memerintah. Pulau Perempuan sungguh merindukan ratu mereka.

"Kikyo, bisakah kau ceritakan padaku apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi dengan Putri Ular? Kudengar kau baru saja kembali dari istana Kuja, membicarakan keberangkatan kalian dengan Putri Sonia. Tidak mungkin kau tidak bertanya 'kan? Rasanya sungguh menakutkan sekali bagiku berpikir yang tidak-tidak belakangan ini, kupikir Putri Ular akan meninggal atau kenapa-napa."

Wanita yang rambutnya dikuncir kuda dan memiliki tatapan mata yang tajam itu menjawab tanpa ekspresi, "aku sama sekali tidak tahu, Margaret. Aku tidak melihat Putri Ular. Yang kulakukan di istana hanyalah berdiskusi mengenai kebutuhan sutra dan perak yang dibutuhkan bulan depan. Lagipula tidak seorang pun yang berani menanyakan Putri Ular, jadi mana mungkin aku tiba-tiba menanyakannya?"

Aphenlandra mengangguk, "yang kutahu hanyalah pekerja istana hanya tinggal beberapa orang saja belakangan ini. Kebanyakan dari mereka dipekerjakan di tempat lain."

"Sungguh?" Kikyo terkejut. "Kalau begitu pasti ada sesuatu yang bersifat berbahaya dan menular sehingga… sepertinya begitu, ya 'kan? Tapi aneh juga, Putri Sonia dan Putri Mari terlihat baik-baik saja."

Margaret mengerutkan alisnya dengan sedih. "Ahhh, ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Yang kini bisa kita lakukan hanyalah menunggu dan menunggu. Penantian panjang tanpa akhir…"

"Kau jelas-jelas menyadari hal itu jadi jangan menanyaiku lagi."

Percakapan di atas hanyalah segelintir kecil percakapan para pendekar Kuja dibandingkan dengan semua rumor yang tersebar belakangan di pulau itu mengenai Hancock. Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hancock?

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Boa Hancock kembali menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan marah di depan toilet. Wajah cantiknya yang pucat kembali memerah dalam hitungan detik. Ia sulit sekali menggunakan toilet dengan kondisinya yang sekarang. Hancock menjadi begitu lemah dan tak berdaya, mudah untuk dicelakai. Semua terasa seperti neraka bagi dirinya. Ia benci mengerjakan sesuatu dengan kondisi lemah seperti itu. Namun Hancock merasa malu untuk meminta pertolongan dari siapapun. Dia tidak ingin bergantung kepada kebaikan orang lain. Tidak akan pernah.

Lagipula kehamilannya adalah rahasia besar. Benar, itu adalah rahasia besar yang tidak boleh dikatakan kepada siapa pun. Hancock telah memutuskan untuk tetap melahirkan bayinya apapun resikonya. Ia tahu segala konsekuensinya dan siap menerima apapun akibatnya kelak. Memiliki anak dengan Luffy berarti bencana besar. Apabila pemerintah dunia tahu mengenai hal ini, mereka bisa mencabut gelarnya dan membunuhnya dengan segera. Ah, mereka pasti akan membunuh bayinya juga. Ia takkan membiarkan mereka tahu. Semua informasi akan disimpannya rapat-rapat. Namun sampai kapan?

Hancock menggigit bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia kembali teringat saat ia mengatakan kondisinya yang sebenarnya kepada adik-adiknya. Mereka memang bereaksi agak berlebihan waktu itu. Mendadak kepalanya terasa berat. _Oh, Tuhan… pening ini membunuhku perlahan-lahan…_

_Pada malam dingin itu di kamarnya, Hancock menceritakan kebenaran kepada Sonia dan Mari. _

"_Sonia, Mari, aku bukannya sakit ataupun sekarat—seperti yang kalian berdua perkirakan sejauh ini. Aku memang terlihat sedikit gemuk…. Kalian bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Karena… karena sekarang ini ada bayi di dalam kandunganku." Hancock menjelaskan dengan suara yang gemetar._

_Ia sudah sering kali melatih pidato kecilnya, tetapi tetap saja rasanya demikian sulit. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin membocorkan rahasianya, akan tetapi tubuhnya sendirilah yang mengkhianati Hancock. Pada bulan kelima kehamilannya, perutnya menjadi benar-benar besar. _

"_Katakan bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi buruk… aku benar-benar ingin terbangun!" Sonia berteriak dengan sedih saat Hancock memberitahukan hal itu. Ia takut kakaknya kembali menderita. Ia tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi terhadap Hancock. Disapunya bibirnya yang kering dengan lidah panjangnya, lalu ia bertanya sekali lagi, "kau sedang bercanda, 'kan?"_

_Hancock menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak main-main, Sonia. Ini anaknya."_

"_Aku benyar-benyar tidak percaya ini! Kau dan Topi Jerami?" mendadak nenek Nyon menyela pembicaraan mereka. Wajah keriputnya tampak sangat terkejut dan rahangnya lepas. "Tidak mungkin terjadi!"_

_Hancock dan adik-adiknya sesungguhnya jauh lebih terkejut saat menyadari nenek Nyon yang entah bagaimana kembali muncul di kamar Hancock. Hancock menyembur marah, "berapa kali harus kubilang agar kau tidak memasuki istanaku sembarangan seperti itu, nenek Nyon?"_

"_Kalau kau menganydung anaknya, kau akan berada dalam bahaya yang besar, putri. Luffy sekarang salah satu buronyan terbesar yang paling dicari dan anaknya, oh tidak. Anaknya akan menyjadi bahaya besar yang menganycam dunia. Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun!" _

_Wajah Hancock menjadi merah padam karena marah. "KELUAR DARI SINI! KAU TIDAK MEMILIKI ANDIL APAPUN!"_

_Wanita yang hamil itu dengan cepat menutupi perutnya yang membesar. Setiap kali ia berteriak atau merendahkan orang lain perutnya selalu terasa sakit. Hancock tidak tahan akan nyeri yang menyiksa itu. Rasa sakitnya benar-benar parah. _

"_KAKAK!" saudara perempuannya datang mendekat dan mencoba menenangkan Hancock. "Kak, kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Tidak apa-apa."_

_Nenek Nyon juga ikut menghampiri Hancock, "kau harus menyjaga kehamilan ini baik-baik, putri. Jangan berpikir untuk mengumumkan kehamilan ini. Lebih baik kita menyeleksi isi istana dengan hati-hati. Yang harus kita pertahankan di sini dokter, perawat, dan koki. Pekerja dan dayang lebih baik kita singkirkan."_

"_Betul, seperti aku menyingkirkanmu."_

_Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Hancock melempar nenek Nyon dari jendela. Ia tidak akan mau menerima perintah siapapun karena Hancock hanya mau menuruti kemauannya sendiri. Meskipun perintah itu adalah demi kebaikan dirinya._

_CRANK! _

_Nenek Nyon terlempar keluar istana dengan kecepatan penuh. _

"_OH, KAKAK!" Mari dan Sonia sama-sama menggelengkan kepala mereka. Kakak mereka memang keterlaluan. _

Hancock benar-benar tersiksa dengan kondisinya yang sekarang tengah mengandung enam bulan. Dia tidak pernah mengira bahwa hamil bisa menjadi begitu mengerikan. Perutnya menjadi begitu besar dan sering kali terasa sakit. Ia berharap semua itu akan cepat berlalu. _Anak… benar-benar sulit… _

Tentu saja Hancock tidak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki anak. Dia membenci para pria dengan sepenuh hatinya. Meskipun begitu, Luffy tidak seperti mereka. Dia begitu spesial dan mengandung anaknya akan menjadi hal yang paling menggembirakan di seluruh dunia. Ia mencintai Luffy melebihi apapun. Dengan pikiran semacam itu di otaknya, perasaan Hancock menjadi lebih tenang. Dihampirinya Salome dan dielusnya ular kesayangannya itu dengan lembut.

"Aku akan menunggumu, Luffy. Sampai tiba hari di mana kita bisa berkumpul bersama—selamanya, dengan anak kita…"

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Di suatu tempat di pulau Manusia Ikan, wilayah Kerajaan Ryuuguu, tepatnya di Port Town, Coral Hill, Luffy dan kru-nya tengah menunggu sampai Sanji pulih dari kondisinya yang kritis akibat kehabisan darah. Sekembalinya Sanji dari Pulau Momoiro, ia sangat mudah mengalami mimisan akut yang dapat mengakibatkan kematian.

"Apa yang ada di tanganmu, Luffy-chin?" Camie bertanya. Ia penasaran dengan benda yang ada di genggaman tangan Luffy. Luffy cepat-cepat menyembunyikan benda itu di dalam sakunya.

"Tidak tahu. Aku menemukannya berbulan-bulan lalu di kantong pakaianku. Kupikir ini benda penting," Luffy menjawab dengan wajah datar. Baginya itu cukup lucu. Ia menemukan sebuah kamera hitam setelah bermimpi aneh mengenai Hancock. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memimpikan Hancock sama sekali. Yah, itu memang mimpi yang aneh. Ia bermimpi mencium dan menyentuh Hancock.

"Apa yang kupikirkan? Kenapa Sanji belum bangun? Apa dia butuh darah tambahan?"

"Kamera apa tadi, Luffy?" Mendadak Usopp bertanya. Ia heran karena kaptennya yang bodoh menyimpan sesuatu yang asing. Luffy memang sulit ditebak. "Apa mungkin benda itu sebuah petunjuk harta karun?"

"Bukan!" Luffy cepat sekali menjawab. "Ahhh, capeknya berlarian ke sana ke mari mencari donor darah di kota ini!"

"Yah, betul tuh," Usopp mengangguk. Ia menyeka butiran keringat di hidungnya dengan pelan. "Salah Sanji…"

"**Sanjiii-chin!" Camie berteriak saat Sanji akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Wajahnya pucat. **

"**Sanjii! Kau sudah sadar?" Kali ini Chopper yang berteriak senang. Ia menangis sambil memeluk Sanji. "Terima kasih Tuhan!" **

"**Dimana aku?" **

"**Kau berada di rumah seorang temanku, di Port Town….! Sanji-chin, kau nyaris meninggal kehabisan darah!" Camie menjelaskan dengan sepenuh hati. **

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Begitulah kesibukan Luffy di Pulau Manusia Ikan. Ia tengah sibuk menolong putri duyung dan seluruh kerajaannya yang terancam bahaya. Darahnya yang haus akan petualangan membuatnya tidak bisa terhentikan oleh siapapun. Ketika Luffy tengah bertualang di sana, Hancock tengah menghadapi siksaan dunia yang sangat menyakitkan: melahirkan anak Luffy.

"Ini belum waktunya… kandunganku baru delapan bulan…" Hancock menangis kesakitan. Wajahnya menjadi sangat pucat. "Oh, apa kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Tenanglah, putri. Cobalah untuk terus bernapas dalam-dalam dan teratur, bisakah anda melakukannya?" Belladonna menasehati Hancock dan memintanya untuk lebih membuka kedua kakinya. "Bagus… teruslah begitu."

Saat itu tengah malam di Pulau Perempuan. Hancock tiba-tiba merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa dari dalam perutnya. Dengan cepat ia memanggil dokter dan dayangnya. Ia agak kesulitan tinggal sendiri di istana. Sonia dan Mari tengah berlayar di Grand Line. Yang tersisa hanyalah Nenek Nyon.

"Sudah kubilang jangan suka mengamuk begitu, anyda terdengar seperti nenek tua yang rewel."

"SEPERTI DIRIMU, DASAR NENEK TUA!" Hancock mengamuk kembali. "OHHHH… INI SEMUA SALAHMU NENEK NYON! GARA-GARA TARUHAN SIALAN ITU!"

Nenek Nyon sudah menduga bahwa Hancock menghabiskan malam itu bersama Luffy. "Yang kuminta hanyalah sebuah foto. Anyda dan si topi jerami yang bertindak terlalu jauh. Aku sama sekali tidak terlibat."

"BRENGSEK!"

Bukanlah hal yang asing bila para wanita meneriakkan kata-kata kasar saat mereka tengah melahirkan. Mereka akan menyumpah-nyumpah, mengancam, dan melakukan apapun untuk meredakan rasa sakit yang tengah mereka derita. Hancock pun demikian. Dia menyumpahi semuanya, kecuali Luffy.

"BANGSAT KALIAN! APA KALIAN TIDAK BISA BERBUAT SESUATU YANG LEBIH BAIK DARIPADA INI? APA KALIAN BERMAKSUD UNTUK MEMBUNUHKU?"

"Putri Ular, tolong terus bernapas dengan teratur! Aku sudah bisa melihat kepala bayinya!" Belladonna berkata dengan khawatir. "Ayo, putri, aku tahu anda bisa melakukan ini!"

"ARGGHH!" Hancock mendesah kesakitan. Ia lebih memilih menghancurkan seribu Pacifista daripada melahirkan. Bertarung dengan shichibukai bahkan lebih baik daripada menglami semua rasa sakit itu. Hancock terus menjerit-jerit. Rasa sakit yang ia derita seperti tidak akan pernah berakhir, terus menyiksanya. Ia ingin sekali mati. _Oh, Luffy, seandainya kau di sini bersamaku…_

Mendadak Ia mendengar tangisan yang membahana di ruangan itu. Rasa sakitnya berkurang dengan drastis. Bayinya sudah lahir.

Nenek Nyon mendekatinya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Ia memekik dengan senang, "bayi perempuan yang cantik, mirip sekali denganmu. Syukurlah, ia tidak mirip dengan ayahnya sama sekali…"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu?" Hancock seketika berteriak kesal. _Apa maksud si nenek tua itu?_

"Cepat berikan bayiku!"

"Itu pujian, Putri Ular. Kau memiliki bayi perempuan yang cantik, yang sama sekali terlihat berbeda dengan ayahnya, si Topi Jerami. Semua orang akan mengejar bayi ini kalau mereka sampai tahu."

"CEPAT BERIKAN BAYIKU!"

Belladona segera memberikan bayinya kepada Hancock. Hancock menatap bayinya dengan lembut dan penuh kerinduan. Itu bayinya. Itu bayi perempuan Luffy dan dirinya.

Nenek Nyon terus mengamati melihat bayi yang baru saja lahir itu. Bayi itu sangat cantik seperti ibunya. Yang membedakan mereka adalah kedua mata hitam dan rambut agak ikal yang diwariskan oleh ayah si bayi, Luffy.

_Benar-benar malaikat kecil yang lucu_, desah Hancock dengan penuh kekaguman. _Luffy pasti akan sangat gembira saat ia kembali ke sini… kita memiliki bayi, Luffy. Kuharap kau mau menikahiku setelah melihat bayi kita? _

Hancock membayangkan pernikahan mewah di Pulau Perempuan. Ia akan mengenakan gaun putih yang sangat indah dan Luffy akan terlihat tampan dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam. Bayi kecilnya akan berada di antara mereka. Semuanya akan menjadi sangat sempurna.

Luffy dan dirinya akan hidup dengan tenang dan damai untuk selamanya.

Hancock tidak tahu kapan semua nyeri itu kembali datang menghantam dirinya, menyerangnya dengan hentakan yang sangat keras. Nyaris saja ia menjatuhkan bayi yang berada di dalam pelukannya. Ia bahkan nyaris pingsan saat rasa sakit itu kembali memuncak. Ia melolong, berteriak, dan menyumpah-nyumpah. Ia melakukan semua yang bisa membuat dirinya lebih baik. _Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini?_

"APA-APAAN INI? KENAPA TUBUHKU MASIH TERASA SAKIT BEGINI?"

"Anda masih harus berjuang, putri. Tolong terus bernapas pelan dan teratur, terus begitu…" Belladonna terus menenangkan Hancock dan memintanya mengatur napas. Ia sudah mengira bayi yang akan dilahirkan ratunya kembar. Ya, ratunya akan memiliki anak kembar.

"KALIAN SEMUA BRENGSEK!"

Nenek Nyon mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Putri, anyda benyar-benyar kasar."

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar jeritan kecil di kamar itu. Ada seorang bayi lagi yang terlahir, dengan wajah yang sama seperti bayi sebelumnya. Rambut dan kedua mata hitam yang sama. Namun ada yang berbeda. Itu laki-laki.

Bayinya _bayi laki-laki_.

"Sedang apa kau?" Hancock menjadi curiga. Ditatapnya wajah-wajah yang kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. "Kemari, aku mau melihat bayi perempuan kembarku yang tercinta."

"Tidak, mereka bukan bayi perempuan kembar, Putri Ular." Belladonna berkata dengan pelan. "Bayimu perempuan dan _laki-laki_."

Hancock menaikkan alisnya, lalu tertawa. "Cukup sudah leluconmu, Belladonna. Aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk… aku benar-benar lelah."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Lihatlah." Belladona menunjukkan tubuh telanjang si bayi kepada ibunya. Kedua mata Hancock membelalak karena terkejut.

"Oh, Tuhanku! Aku tidak bisa percaya ini…"

Semuanya terkejut! Semuanya terus berpikir bagaimana hal semacam itu bisa terjadi. Itulah saat pertama kalinya seorang bayi laki-laki terlahir di kerajaan perempuan. Mereka semua terus tertegun sampai tangis para bayi itu terdengar keras. Mereka rewel meminta susu ibunya.

"Itu pertanyda buruk, manya mungkin bayi laki-laki bisa terlahir di sini?" Nenek Nyon merasa bingung sekaligus heran. "Putri Ular, apakah anyda…"

"Diamlah, nenek tua. Sekarang aku cukup mampu untuk menendangmu dari jendela dan memastikan beberapa tulang rusukmu patah," Hancock mengancam Nenek Nyon. Ia senang sekali memandang bayi-bayi kecilnya yang bergerak-gerak pelan di dalam gendongannya. "Oh, kedua bayiku yang menakjubkan…"

"Aku akan terus berada di sini untuk menjagamu, Putri Ular." Nenek Nyon berkata dengan tegas. "Lagipula aku ingin melihat bayi-bayi yang lucu. Mereka memang sangat imut…"

"Menjauh dari kedua bayiku. Wajah jelekmu bisa menginfeksi mereka."

Orang-orang di ruangan itu seketika menggeleng dengan penuh simpati. _Kasihan Nenek Nyon_…

Nenek Nyon tidak menggubris perkataan Hancock yang kasar dan kembali tersenyum saat melihat Hancock yang sibuk menyusui bayinya. Ratunya telah menjadi seorang ibu. Gadis kecilnya yang selalu menangis kini sudah dewasa. _Betapa menakjubkan_, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Sudah kubilang menjauh, Nenek Nyon," Hancock kembali memperingatkan perempuan tua itu. "Kedua bayiku tidak boleh melihat hal-hal yang jelek dan mengerikan, khususnya pada saat-saat awal di dalam kehidupan mereka yang gemilang."

"Nama apa yang cocok untuk mereka?" Belladonna berkata dengan riang, berusaha menghentikan Hancock yang terus mengintimidasi Nenek Nyon. Ia memperhatikan kedua bayi yang menggemaskan itu. "Apa anda sudah memiliki nama yang cocok?"

Hancock terdiam, tidak mampu memberikan jawaban apa-apa.

_Itu baru pertanyaan yang bagus_.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Di tempat lain, jauh di dalam Pulau manusia Ikan, Luffy menyadari ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang menyebar di dalam dadanya. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan semacam itu, dan hal itu membuatnya bingung. Diambilnya kamera yang disimpan di dalam sakunya, lalu diamatinya sejenak. _Aku tidak kehilangan apa-apa bukan? Kenapa perasaanku jadi aneh?_

Luffy memperhatikan para anak-anak manusia ikan dan duyung yang sedang bermain dengan gembira di antara bebatuan. Entah kenapa mereka membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu.

"Tidak seharusnya aku pusing begini!" teriaknya. "Aku akan menyelamatkanmu putri!"

Gorgon bersaudara sangatlah senang saat menemui anggota keluarga baru mereka. Rasanya tidak percaya melihat bayi-bayi yang menakjubkan itu. Kedua bayi itu sehat dan menawan, seperti ibunya.

"Selamat!" Sonia dan Mari mengucapkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang kepada kakak mereka. Mereka segera memeluk Hancock dan menciumnya. Sebelumnya mereka telah bertanya mengenai kondisi Hancock dan bayinya pada Belladonna dan mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan. Baik bayi dan ibunya berada dalam keadaan yang sehat.

Mari bertanya apakah ia boleh menggendong bayi Hancock. Hancock tersenyum bangga dan memperbolehkan Mari. Mari membuai bayi mungil itu seolah-olah si kecil adalah makhluk paling menggemaskan di seluruh dunia. "Aku berharap bayi ini akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik hati, tidak sombong…"

"Apa sih maksudmu itu, Mari?" Hancock agak tersinggung. "Sikap rendah hati tidak pantas untuk ratu. Dia akan menjadi ratu yang selanjutnya, pastikan itu baik-baik! Lihatlah senyuman angkuhnya!"

Tidak akan ada orang tua yang senang melihat anaknya tumbuh menjadi orang yang sombong dan menyebalkan, tetapi Hancock memang berbeda. Mari pasrah. Ia berharap Luffy akan datang dan ikut andil dalam membesarkan kedua bayinya. Paling tidak pria yang penuh semangat itu bisa membagi sikap rendah hati dan rasa kasihnya yang tulus terhadap sesama.

"Kapan kau akan memberitahu Luffy akan bayi-bayi ini, kak?" Sonia bertanya sambil menyentuh pipi merah bayi laki-laki kakaknya. "Dia perlu tahu akan bayinya. Oh, cantiknya… wajahnya benar-benar manis…"

"Yang kau gendong itu bayi laki-laki, Sonia."

Bayi kecil itu tersenyum dan memandang Sonia. Sonia melonjak kaget, nyaris menjatuhkan bayi kecil itu. "APA? DIA INI LAKI-LAKI?"

Mari pun ikut terkejut mendengarnya, "bagaimana bisa kak? Tidak pernah ada bayi laki-laki sebelumnya di sini!"

Hancock tersenyum dengan bangga. "Yah, keajaiban bisa saja terjadi. Terutama bila menyangkut diriku, tentu saja. Katakan, ada kabar baru mengenai Luffy? Bagaimana dia? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Kabar terakhir mengatakan bahwa dia mengarahkan kapalnya ke Pulau Manusia Ikan di Red Line." Mari memberitahukan kakaknya yang sibuk menidurkan bayinya. "Para perompak bodoh itu berkata bahwa Luffy dan navigator cantik berambut oranye itu sedang membeli peta ke…"

"DIAM! APA KALIAN SEDANG MEMBICARAKAN KRU KAPAL LUFFY?" wajah Hancock langsung pucat. Tadinya ia selalu berpikir bahwa kru kapal Luffy semuanya pria, seperti kru-nya sendiri. Selama ini ia dapat bersabar dengan pikiran yang demikian. _Mana bisa aku berdiam diri begini? Apa wanita itu cantik?_

"Jadi kakak sama sekali belum tahu?" Mari tertawa. Ia tidak menyadari hati Hancock yang bergejolak dengan keras. "Luffy memiliki dua wanita muda di kapalnya. Nico Robin, seorang arkeolog dan seorang lagi Nami, navigator kapal mereka."

Wajah Hancock memerah karena amarah dan api kecemburuan yang menyebar luas di dalam dadanya. _Mereka bisa mencuri hati Luffy kapan saja! Apa yang sedang kulakukan di sini? Aku harus menyusul Luffy secepatnya apapun resikonya! _

Nenek Nyon yang entah muncul dari mana mendadak berkata, "kau tidak bisa bepergian seenaknya, putri. Sekarang kau memiliki tanggungan yang jauh lebih besar. Paling tidak kau harus menunggu sampai kedua bayimu cukup besar terlebih dahulu, baru kau bisa pergi ke manapun kau suka."

_CRANK! _

Nenek Nyon sekali lagi terlempar keluar dari dalam ruangan. Nenek tua itu menjerit dengan marah, "PUTRI ULAR!"

"Siapkan sebuah kapal untukku. Aku akan mengikuti Luffy, ke manapun dia berada sekarang."

"Kak, kau baru saja melahirkan beberapa hari yang lalu." Sonia memperingatkan Hancock dengan hati-hati. "Akan sangat tidak aman bila kakak berlayar dengan para bayi yang baru saja lahir. Mereka akan mudah terpengaruh oleh segala sesuatu…"

"Aku hanya ingin…" suara Hancock perlahan menghilang. Wajahnya memerah karena air mata kembali tumpah dari kedua belah matanya yang biru. Hancock berkata dengan getir. Suaranya berubah serak dan terdengar sangat pedih. "Aku merindukannya. Aku sangat merindukannya, Sonia. Rasanya aku bisa gila hanya dengan memikirkan Luffy sedang bersama perempuan lain saat ini…"

Sonia dan Mari sangat panik. Mereka saling berpandangan dengan gelisah. Pada saat itu keduanya sibuk memikirkan hal yang bagus agar bisa meredam kegelisahan dan kecemburuan Hancock. Mendadak Sonia mendapat ide.

"Kak, dia memiliki ambisi yang sangat besar di otaknya. Pria seperti itu takkan memikirkan romantisme dan semacamnya. Percayalah kak, sekarang ini tidak akan ada yang bisa mendapatkan hatinya. Kesempatan kakak untuk menikah dengan Luffy kelak sangatlah besar." Sonia menjelaskan dengan bersemangat. Ia tahu pria macam apa yang dicintai oleh kakaknya. Ia juga yakin Hancock mengenal pria yang dicintainya lebih baik dari siapapun. "Aku yakin Luffy hanya akan menjadi milik kakak."

"Ya, Luffy pasti akan kembali ke sini dan hidup bahagia bersama kakak," tambah Mari.

Hancock menghapus air matanya. Wajah cantiknya yang pilu membuat hati Sonia dan Mari langsung luluh dalam sekejap. "Apa kalian mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya? Kurasa kalian hanya ingin menghiburku…"

"Sungguh, percayalah padaku, kak! Lebih baik kita memperhatikan malaikat-malaikat kecil ini! Luffy pasti akan senang saat bertemu dengan mereka… dan juga dirimu!"

"Kuharap demikian…" Hancock tersenyum lembut. Ia menatap kedua bayinya yang terlelap. Luffy pasti gembira saat ia menemui anak-anaknya. Meskipun begitu, ia masih merasakan secercah kesedihan di relung dadanya. Ia merasa agak ragu. _Akankan kau bahagia ketika kita bertemu lagi, Luffy sayang?_

_**.**  
><em>

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yey! Ayo tebak siapa nama bayi-bayinya? Nggak boleh baca versi aslinya ya! <strong>

**Kalau ada nama yang lebih bagus boleh diganti kok, asalkan namanya dari tumbuhan, hehehe… XD**


	3. Meninggalkan Pulau

**Catatan: **Harusnya klo ngebaca manganya emang cerita ini nggak bisa berkembang lebih jauh lagi, tapi apa boleh buat deh, gak kuat nunggu ampe Luffy bilang _I love you_ ke Hancock, ehehe. *Kali aja Oda bikin scene itu dua atau tiga tahun lagi* Boleh dibilang klo mulai bagian 3 ini sudah tidak ada relevansinya dengan manga, oke! *yang nulis mulai ngayal sendiri* Semoga Hancock dan Luffy cepat ketemu ya, klo enggak lemonnya nggak bakalan nambah-nambah, ehehe. Yup, makasih yang sudah baca kisah ini, kalo sempet tinggalkan komentar ya, pedas ato manis terserah deh!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No Romance Allowed part 3<strong>

****Kisah kali ini menceritakan mengenai Hancock dan kedua bayi kembarnya yang terpaksa meninggalkan Pulau Perempuan.****

****.  
><strong>**

****.  
><strong>**

****.  
><strong>**

Cuaca di Calm Belt, di Pulau Perempuan selama enam bulan belakangan tidak pernah bagus. Petir dan gelombang ombak besar terus menyambar-nyambar sepanjang pantai. Sementara hujan deras turun seakan tidak pernah reda, terutama pada malam hari. Pulau Perempuan memang merupakan salah satu pulau yang terkenal cukup berbahaya di Grand Line, terutama dengan monster laut dan monster raksasa yang mendiami pulau-pulau utama di sana. Meskipun demikian, suara tawa yang berasal dari kerumunan kecil dengan berbagai kartu berwarna-warni di sekeliling mereka membuat kesan seolah-olah tempat itu adalah tempat yang ramah pengunjung, aman untuk didekati.

"Pilih yang biru! Ayo, bayi laki-laki harusnya suka warna biru!" Sandersonia menyemangati bayi yang tengah berguling ke arah lain, semakin menjauhi kartu-kartu berwarna biru. Bayi laki-laki itu terus mendekati daerah berwarna merah menyala, membuat Hancock yang terus mengamati langkah bayinya semakin tersenyum lebar. Sandersonia mengeluh, "kenapa dia tidak mendengarkanku sih?"

Hancock tersenyum sinis ke arah Sonia, "sudah kubilang bayiku hanya akan memilih warna kesukaanku. Teruskan, nak!"

"Menyurutku, bayi perempuan tuan putri akan memilih warnya merah muda. Aku bertaruh 1000 gor, Ran."

"Baik! Lihat saja, gadis kecil itu akan memilih cokelat, 2000 gor untuk itu, Nenek Nyon!" Ran berteriak dengan penuh semangat. Ia memperhatikan bayi perempuan yang manis itu. _Dia benar-benar imut dan mengagumkan_, pikir Ran dalam hati. "Terus! Semangat! Semangat! Ayo Bayi!"

"Bukannya aku tidak mau ikut taruhan, tapi aku cukup yakin bayi perempuan itu akan memilih warna ungu," ucap Margaret kalem. Ia masih sulit mempercayai kabar bahwa tuan putri dan Luffy memiliki sepasang bayi kembar. _Luffy pasti akan sangat bahagia saat ia melihat bayi kembarnya_, tebak Margaret lagi.

Para pendekar lainnya pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Margaret. Mereka ikut merasakan kebahagiaan seperti Margaret saat mengetahui bahwa ratu mereka memiliki bayi-bayi yang lucu dari pria yang ia cintai. Yang lebih membuat mereka bahagia adalah kemunculan _bayi laki-laki_ yang tidak terduga itu. Tuan putri dan Luffy memang benar-benar pasangan yang luar biasa!

"Ambil kartu yang merah muda! Berikanlah 3000 gor kepadaku!"

"Ngawur saja kau! Bahkan kalau bayi perempuan tuan putri mengambil warna merah muda kau hanya mendapatkan 2000 gor tahu!"

"Aku ikutan! Belladonna memincingkan matanya baik-baik. "Kupikir bayi itu akan memilih oranye."

"Bayiku bukan objek judi dasar bodoh kalian semua!" Hancock menggeram marah. Dia sangat kesal dan ingin sekali melempar Nenek Nyon beserta semua prajurit Kuja keluar jendela, dan akan segera melakukannya seandainya saja Mari tidak berteriak dengan lantang dari atas lingkaran kartu itu.

"Bayi laki-laki memilih warna merah! Dia memilih warna mapel merah!"

Saat itu mereka sedang mengadakan upacara pemilihan nama berdasarkan tradisi suku Kuja yang telah dijalankan selama beberapa generasi. Para bayi ditaruh dalam dua lapis lingkaran. Lingkaran pertama berisi kartu berwarna-warni sedangkan lingkaran kedua berisi kartu dengan berbagai gambar bunga dan tanaman. Para bayi diharapkan berguling-guling dan memilih baik warna maupun bunga yang pada akhirnya akan menjadi nama mereka sendiri. Masalahnya adalah, upacara ini paling tidak membutuhkan 10-15 orang. Hancock pun terpaksa memanggil para pendekar bajak laut Kuja untuk melaksanakan ritual penting itu.

Sejak kedua bayinya lahir, Hancock selalu berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya telah melahirkan dan sedapat mungkin menjauhkan bayinya dari tangan siapapun. Meskipun pada akhirnya ia terpaksa memanggil beberapa orang-orang yang ia percayai untuk mengikuti upacara pemilihan nama karena ia tidak menginginkan kedua bayinya mendapat nasib buruk. Hancock bukanlah tipe wanita yang mempercayai omong kosong mengenai nasib buruk, nasib baik, ataupun berbagai hal mistis lainnya, tapi kali ini ia terpaksa. Dan peran serta Nenek Nyon lebih dari cukup untuk meyakinkan Hancock untuk menjalankan upacara tersebut.

Ketika ia mengumpulkan semua pendekar Kuja kepercayaannya dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada mereka, mereka bereaksi seolah ia telah menyerang mereka dengan kekuatan iblis buah Mero-mero. Mereka semua membatu, tidak dapat mengatakan sepatah katapun. Meskipun begitu, Hancock percaya para pendekar kepercayaannya ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang tengah ia rasakan. Jadi di sanalah mereka berkumpul, di ruang tengah istana Kuja.

"Mapel merah?"

Kedua mata biru Hancock seketika dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan. Ia segera menggendong bayi kecil itu, bayi berusia enam bulan yang menyukai mapel merah. Bayinya tersenyum, menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas dari mulut kecilnya. "Ah, jadi kau memilih mapel merah, ya sayang? Kalau begitu namamu adalah Boa Acer…"

Hancock mengelus kepala bayi laki-lakinya dengan penuh cinta, lalu menciumnya dengan mesra. "Acer kecilku sayang…"

Kumpulan pendekar dan Nenek Nyon sulit mempercayai penglihatan mereka. Dengan bayi di dalam dekapan dan pandangan penuh cinta kasih itu, Hancock terlihat seperti Bunda Maria. Mawar merah seketika melingkupi sang ibu muda yang tengah menyayangi bayinya. _Betapa menakjubkan. Betapa cantiknya. Tuan Putri bahkan terlihat jauh lebih cantik daripada sebelumnya. Kecantikannya mampu melelehkan hati kejam para lelaki dan gunung salju! Oh, tuan putri, kaulah yang terbaik! _

Hancock tidak mengindahkan penggemarnya yang tengah terjangkit demam cinta dan dengan cuek memperhatikan bayi perempuannya. "Apa yang akan ia pilih?"

Kerumunan itu ikut memperhatikan bayi perempuan Hancock, yang masih bergulingan memilih warna yang ia sukai. Bayi itu terlihat lucu sekali dengan pipi merah jambu yang bulat. Para wanita itu mulai berteriak kembali dengan suara nyaring.

"Cokelat!"

"MERAH JAMBU!"

"Memangnya kalian tidak bisa melihat bahwa dia juga menyukai warna merah seperti saudaranya?"

"Itu kuning, bodoh!"

"DIAMLAH KALIAN SEMUA!" Hancock memotong teriakan mereka. "Kalian hanya akan mengganggu konsentrasi bayiku!"

Seketika kerumunan itu berhenti berteriak.

Akan tetapi, setelah lima menit berlalu maka keheningan yang mencekam itu dengan cepat menghilang karena mereka semua mulai berteriak kembali. Hancock menyerah. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis dan kegilaan itu terlalu sulit untuk kembali dihentikan. Lagipula, dia pun membutuhkan sedikit kegilaan.

Sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak Boa Hancock melahirkan kedua bayi kembarnya, anak Luffynya yang tercinta. Dengan keberadaan kedua bayi kembar di sisinya yang terus menangis sepanjang siang dan malam tanpa henti, Hancock akhirnya menyadari betapa sulitnya untuk menjadi seorang ibu yang baik. Mari dan Sonia memang ikut membantu mengasuh kedua bayinya, namun pertolongan mereka tidaklah cukup. Terkadang, memperhatikan semua kegilaan yang tengah berlangsung itu membuatnya tersenyum. _Yah, hanya malam ini kesempatan kalian untuk berbuat sesuka hati, nikmatilah dengan sebaik-baiknya._

"HIJAU!" Kikyo memberikan dukungan sepenuh hati kepada bayi kecil itu, "PILIH HIJAU!"

"MERAH MUDA!" Nenek Nyon mungkin sudah tua renta, tetapi semangatnya tetap menyala-nyala, "DEMI 2000 GOR, PILIH MERAH MUDA!"

"Ungu! 5000 gor!" Mari ikut serta, berteriak dengan lantang dari atas tangga. Entah karena terlalu bersemangat atau apa, mendadak Mari kehilangan keseimbangannya di atas sana. "AAAAHHH…!"

"HEEEIIII!"

Hampir semua orang berteriak. Mereka sangat takut Mari akan jatuh menimpa mereka, termasuk bayi kecil itu. Wajah Hancock pucat pasi, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia terlalu gugup untuk melakukan apa-apa. Mari memang petarung yang handal, akan tetapi menjaga keseimbangan bukanlah keahliannya. Keseimbangan adalah _kelemahannya_.

"MARIII!" Hancock berteriak sambil berlari menghampiri adiknya. Ia tahu ia tidak akan sempat menahan semua itu, apalagi dengan Acer di gendongannya. Ia kembali berteriak, "Bayiku!"

Sial, semuanya terlambat.

Namun keberuntungan rupanya masih melindungi bayi perempuan itu. Dengan kecepatan dan refleks yang baik, Kikyo dan Margaret menahan tangga sebisa mereka.

"Waah!"

Para pendekar Kuja yang lain pun ikut membantu sehingga tangga itu berhenti bergerak—menyelamatkan semua orang terutama bayinya.

"Hati-hati, Mari-sama!" kedua gadis itu memperingatkan Mari.

Hancock dan para pendekar lainnya masih pucat pasi, seolah-olah darah mereka telah terkuras habis dari tubuh. Hancock dengan cepat menguasai dirinya. Bayi perempuannya masih terus merangkak di antara kartu-kartu warna. _Syukurlah dia selamat._

"Terima kasih!" Mari berkata dengan senang. Ia sangat lega bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja tanpa jatuh korban.

Mariiii!" Hancock mencibir penuh amarah, berjalan kembali ke arah Acer yang tadi sempat ditaruhnya begitu saja tanpa pikir panjang. "Berhenti bermain-main!"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf kak!" Mari memohon dengan khusyuk. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk…"

"Hmmph." Hancock mendesah dengan keras. "Baiklah, lagipula tidak ada yang terluka."

_Kakak telah berubah menjadi orang yang baik_, pikir Mari. Kakaknya memiliki temperamen yang tinggi, jadi ia terbiasa menggerutu dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah saat kesal. _Semoga kakak terus menjaga semangat berbuat baik itu selamanya._

"… Tapi lain kali kau membuat bayiku celaka, kau akan kubunuh."

Baiklah, Hancock masih tetap sama seperti dulu. Ia sama sekali tidak berubah.

Kerumunan itu mulai histeris dan berisik lagi. Pada akhirnya bayi itu merangkak menuju warna merah muda, membuat Nenek Nyon merasa di atas angin dan berteriak sekuat tenaga mendukung sumber uangnya itu. Sayangnya bayi itu seolah bisa mendengarkan teriakan Nenek Nyon yang keterlaluan dan berpindah arah dengan tiba-tiba. Semua orang menahan napas ketika bayi kecil itu menyentuh warna ungu.

Mari berteriak lagi, "bayi perempuan memilih warna magenta terang!"

"Brengsek, hilang lenyap 1000 gor milikku."

"Sama nih."

"Jadi, apa nama yang cocok untuknya?" Sonia melihat ke arah Hancock dengan penasaran. Saat itu Hancock sibuk membuka buku paduan kuno, mencari nama di bagian magenta terang. Wajahnya langsung berubah saat ia menemukan nama yang cocok untuk bayi Luffy itu.

"Fuchsia. Nama yang cocok untuk bayiku yang cantik adalah Boa Fuchsia…"

"Itu nama yang sangat inydah, tuan putri. Kurasa aku harus pergi…, Nenek Nyon melangkah keluar kamar, tetapi Ran dan para prajurit Kuja lainnya dengan cepat menahan langkah Nenek Nyon.

"kau berhutang 2000 gor kepada kami, Nenek Nyon."

"Tolong kasihani nenyek tua yang bangkrut ini." Nenek Nyon berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari cekalan para prajurit muda itu. "Aku benyar-benyar tidak punya uang."

"Jangan bohong! Kau baru saja membeli pencuci piring otomatis minggu lalu!"

"YEY! Kita kelitik Nenek Nyon!"

"GYAAAH!"

Kerumunan Bajak Laut Kuja dan para penghuni istana tertawa-tawa dan bermain sepanjang malam. Mereka sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu di Istana Kuja.

Setelah dua jam yang menggila, satu demi satu para pendekar pamit pulang. Baik Sonia dan Mari pun akhirnya pergi ka kamar masing-masing. Hancock berjalan dengan pelan sambil menggendong kedua bayinya ke arah kamarnya. Selama berbulan-bulan tidak pernah ia merasa sesenang itu.

Sang Ratu Bajak Laut mendesah di dekat jendela kamarnya, memandangi bintang yang bersinar terang di atas sana. Mungkin memberitahukan kabar dirinya dan bayinya kepada para pendekar Kuja bukanlah ide yang buruk. Dia menyadari bahwa dirinya terlalu rapuh untuk menyimpan rahasia itu sendirian dan ia pun ingin sekali memberitahukan kepada seluruh dunia bahwa Luffy dan dirinya adalah sepasang kekasih, dengan sepasang bayi kecil milik mereka yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

Hancock pun sadar bayinya membutuhkan pengajar, dokter, dan lain-lain. Mereka membutuhkan semua hal terbaik yang dapat ia berikan. Hancock menggigit bibirnya. Ia juga membutuhkan bantuan, baik secara emosi dan tenaga. Dia pun harus memimpin negaranya. Dia juga tidak bisa tidak mempedulikan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu shichibukai yang harus menghadiri berbagai pertemuan dengan pemerintah sehingga terkadang ia meninggalkan kedua bayinya.

Hancock percaya bahwa para pendekar Kuja akan menjaga rahasianya. Mereka pasti menyadari bahwa kabar mengenai keberadaan anak Luffy sangatlah berbahaya. Dalam waktu enam bulan belakangan ini Luffy telah menjadi salah satu buronan yang paling berbahaya. Pemerintah Dunia tidak mempedulikan berbagai kasus yang telah diselesaikan dan buronan yang disingkirkan oleh kru Topi Jerami dan bahkan terus meningkatkan jumlah nilai buronan mereka.

_Luffy, betapa aku merindukanmu… Mengapa dunia ini begitu kejam, mampu memisahkan dua insan yang saling mencintai. Aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu, mengatakan bahwa aku sangat merindukanmu, betapa dirimu sangat berarti bagiku… _

Bertemu dengan Luffy berarti masalah, dan Hancock tidak ingin membebani Luffy. Itulah mengapa dia hanya bisa tinggal di Kuja dan menunggu sampai Luffy datang dan menengoknya dengan penuh kesabaran. Dia akan terus menunggu sampai Luffy memenuhi janji mereka untuk bertemu kembali. Saat ini pria yang paling dikasihinya sedang sibuk menaklukan dunia, meraih impiannya untuk menjadi Raja Bajak Laut. Dia mengetahui hal itu.

Dia selalu mengetahui hal itu dengan baik.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa dia tidak bisa memberitahukan Luffy mengenai dirinya dan bayi mereka berdua, Acer dan Fuchsia. _Yah, Luffy pasti sangat gembira saat ia tahu bahwa kedua bayinya tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan sempurna. Nantinya dia pasti akan melamarku. Kami semua akan hidup bahagia selama-lamanya. Aku percaya hari itu akan tiba. Aku selalu mempercayai hal itu. Benarkan, Luffy?_

**.**_  
><em>

**.  
><strong>

Udara yang panas menjadi masalah yang cukup serius di tengah laut, terutama di New World. Para anggota Topi Jerami masih saja bergulat dengan masalah para bajak laut baru yang sekedar ingin terkenal dengan cara mengambil kepala mereka, terutama kepala Luffy. Beruntunglah Sanji karena posternya tidak pernah tersebar, namun ia tentu saja sibuk menolong kawan-kawan seperjalanannya.

Semuanya berjalan cukup lancar. Para kawanan Topi Jerami tengah bersantai di Thousand Sunny, siap berlayar ke pulau selanjutnya. _Log post_ yang berada di tangan Nami menunjukkan pulau dengan suhu tinggi, jadi mereka sibuk mendinginkan diri dengan es atau tidak banyak bergerak agar suhu tubuh mereka tetap rendah.

Luffy baru saja selesai mandi, perbuatan yang hanya ia lakukan sekurang-kurangnya tiga bulan sekali, ketika Usopp tengah menantinya di depan pintu kamarnya. Senyum lebar terkembang di wajah sang kapten, "mau mandi? Yaudah sana!"

"Tidak kok! Luffy, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu tidak?" Usopp berbisik begitu pelan seolah-olah ia tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang boleh tahu mengenai topik yang ia bicarakan. "Katakan, siapa wanita yang cantik jelita ini?"

Luffy sangat terkejut saat melihat foto Hancock yang sangat seksi yang disodorkan Usopp kepadanya. Hancock setengah telanjang di foto itu, dan Luffy langsung mengenali potongan penne gorgonzola di belakang Hancock.

"Apa? Hancock!"

"STTT!" Usopp langsung menutup mulut Luffy dengan tangannya. "Diamlah, Luffy! Aku tidak mau Sanji mendengar percakapan kita mengenai Hancock… eh? Ini Hancock wanita paling cantik sedunia itu!"

"Tentu saja itu Hancock! Aku tak mungkin salah mengenali orang! Aku menghabiskan dua tahun di pulaunya!"

"AKU BILANG DIAM, BODOH! AKU TAHU KAU MENGHABISKAN DUA TAHUN DI PULAU PEREMPUAN!" Usopp marah sekali sampai dia tidak menyadari bahwa dia jauh lebih berisik dibandingkan Luffy. Dengan cepat ia memasukkan foto itu dalam sakunya. "Omong-omong, ini kamera milikmu. Makasih ya!"

"Huh? Jadi kau mendapatkan foto itu dari kameraku?"

Usopp tertawa malu-malu. Dia berkata dengan pelan, "habis kau selalu menyimpan kamera di sakumu, jadi aku penasaran. Sudah berbulan-bulan ini aku penasaran sih, jadi waktu kau mandi aku ambil dan isinya langsung kucetak. Tidak sangka ada foto berharga di dalamnya… harusnya kau bilang padaku sejak dulu."

"Jadi kau mendapatkan foto itu dari kameraku?"

Usopp membalas dengan kesal, " tadi sudah kubilang iya, tolol! Iya, aku mengambilnya dari kameramu. Katakan bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi wanita ini? EEEHH…! Kok kau bisa punya foto Ratu Bajak Laut di kameramu sih?"

Mendadak, sang koki pirang muncul di belakang mereka. "Aku mencium bau konspirasi kecil-kecilan di sini! Katakan! Apa yang tengah kalian bicarakan, hah?"

"SIALAN! SANJI!" Usopp langsung mematung menyadari Sanji seketika berada di belakangnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok!"

"Dasar pembual! Tadi jelas kulihat kalian berdua sedang mendebatkan sebuah foto kan? Biar kulihat foto macam apa yang… APAAAA? WHOOOAAAAA!"

Hanya dengan menatap foto Hancock yang sangat seksi, Sanji langsung mendapatkan serangan mimisan yang serius. Darah mengalir deras dari hidungnya, membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran dalam sekejap. Sebenarnya, penyakit mimisan akut yang diderita koki mata keranjang itu sudah sepenuhnya sembuh di pulau Manusia Ikan. Masalahnya, wanita di foto itu adalah Hancock. Dan ia setengah telanjang.

"SANJI!" baik Luffy dan Usopp dengan cepat mencari Chopper demi Sanji. "CHOPPER! SANJI DAPAT SERANGAN MIMISAN AKUT LAGI NIH!"

Chopper dan Nami segera memasuki ruangan tempat terjadinya peristiwa berdarah itu. Wajah Chopper langsung pucat saat ia menyadari banyaknya darah yang terbuang di lantai.

"Ada apa dengannya?" jerit Chopper yang merasa khawatir. "Tolong bantu aku untuk memindahkan tubuhnya! Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi lagi? Kita harus secepatnya mencari darah untuk Sanji!"

Nami menggeleng dengan segan, lalu bertanya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "kali ini wanita yang mana? Kok aku sama sekali tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sini?"

Luffy dan Usopp sama sekali tidak memberikan respons apapun dan segera menolong Chopper. Dengan cekatan keduanya membawa tubuh Sanji yang nyaris tidak bernyawa ke ruang perawatan.

"Kupikir mimisannya sudah sembuh," cetus Chopper.

Usopp langsung menjawab tanpa segelintir rasa bersalah dalam suaranya. "Naaah, Sanji hanya kembali ke kebiasaan lamanya kok."

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Hari itu para kru memutuskan untuk berlabuh ke pulau terdekat demi mencari transfusi darah untuk Sanji. Chopper benar-benar khawatir. Ia langsung memutuskan bahwa Sanji harus mendapatkan sesi terapi untuk mimisan akut yang tengah dideritanya. Waktu cepat sekali berjalan. Malam hari telah tiba saat semua situasi membaik. Beruntunglah mereka karena berhasil mendapatkan donor darah yang cocok untuk Sanji di pulau Cabanera.

Setelah beberapa saat, Luffy bertanya lagi, "Apa kau mendapatkan foto itu dari kameraku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat semua stok kesabaran Usopp hilang lenyap seketika. "KAU TELAH MENANYAKAN HAL ITU TIGA KALI, LUFFY! YA, AKU TELAH MENGAMBIL FOTO ITU DARi KAMERAMU! DASAR KAU TOLOL! KENAPA MENANYAKAN HAL YANG SAMA TERUS- MENERUS, HAH?"

Luffy memukul jidatnya, "ah! Kalau begitu itu bukan mimpi dong! Aku benar-benar melakukannya sama dia!"

Nami dan Franky yang tengah berdiri di dekat kedua cowok itu menyadari sesuatu yang menarik sedang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Apanya yang bukan mimpi?" tanya Franky yang tanpa diduga langsung bersemangat dengan situasi yang tidak disangka-sangka itu. "Kau habis melakukan apa, Luffy?"

Luffy menjawab dengan tegas, "kurasa aku telah menghabiskan satu malam dengan Hancock."

DOOOOOONG!

Semuanya terkesima saat mendengar pengakuan kapten mereka. Kapten mereka baru saja mengakui bahwa ia telah menghabiskan satu malam bersama seorang wanita, dan wanita itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Boa Hancock, sang Ratu Bajak Laut. Bagaimanapun, menghabiskan satu malam bisa berarti apa saja, bukan? Lagipula Kapten mereka kan kapten yang terbilang bodoh.

Franky mendadak tersenyum nakal. Ia membuat gerakan provokatif dengan kedua tangan bajanya. "Maksudmu melakukan hal ini?"

Luffy mengangguk.

"TIIIIDAAAAAKKK MUNGKIIIIIIIIN!" Nami dan Usopp menjerit lantang, membuat Zoro terbangun sejenak sebelum melanjutkan tidurnya kembali. Robin hanya tersenyum kalem di kamarnya, lalu ia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan novelnya.

"Ayolah!" Usopp memukul punggung Luffy sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tidak mungkin! Orang sepertimu butuh jutaan tahun untuk berevolusi menjadi pria dewasa!"

Franky langsung mengambil tape kecil dari dalam celana dalamnya, lalu menyetel video porno. Ia berteriak, "SUPPERRR! Apa yang kau lakukan seperti ini, Luffy?"

Di video itu terlihat sepasang aktris dan aktor porno sedang beraksi, bercinta dengan sangat panas. Kedua alat kelamin mereka bersatu dan terlihat dengan jelas di video. Keduanya terus mendesah dengan penuh gairah dan gaya mereka semakin lama semakin sensasional.

Usopp dan Nami menghela napas. Dasar _cyborg _porno yang narsis!

"Apa kau melakukan hal yang seperti ini pada malam itu?"

Dalam benak Luffy, ia dapat melihat tubuh telanjang Hancock yang siap menerima dirinya. Malam itu bagaikan video, memutar dengan cepat di kepalanya. Hancock tersenyum ketika ia memanggil namanya. Wanita itu menahan napas saat ia berguling di atas tubuhnya. Luffy dapat mengingat dengan jelas ketika ia menyatukan tubuh mereka, lalu terus dan terus bergerak semakin dalam dan semakin cepat saat Hancock mendesah dan memanggil namanya. Ia menyukai hal itu dan kembali menciumnya.

Ya, dia _telah melakukannya_. Dan itu bukanlah _sekedar mimpi_.

"FRANKY! Bisa tidak sih kau matikan video itu dan memastikan bahwa benda tabu begitu tetap berada di dalam celanamu?" Nami memperingatkan Franky dengan marah. "Dia kan Luffy! Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang…"

"Aku melakukan itu kok. Rasanya tidak sesakit yang terlihat loh."

Sekali lagi, semuanya menatap Luffy dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak mungkin tidur… dengan dia?" Usopp menunjukkan foto Hancock ke semua kru. Franky dan Nami melihat wanita tercantik dalam foto itu, berbaring setengah telanjang. Keduanya tidak percaya bahwa dagu mereka akan jatuh menyentuh lantai saking terkejutnya, namun saat itu keduanya benar-benar langsung menjatuhkan dagu mereka ke lantai.

"EEEEHHHH—?"

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Di Istana Kuja, Hancock menerima sebuah surat panggilan dari Pemerintah Dunia. Mereka memanggilnya untuk ikut serta dalam sebuah pertemuan di Holy Land di Mariejoa. Hancock dapat merasakan ada hal yang aneh di sana. Mereka tidak pernah mengadakan pertemuan di sana. Hancock sangat merasa khawatir mengenai hal itu. Biasanya para bajak laut mengadakan pertemuan di Marinefold. Segalanya terasa janggal.

Nenek Nyon muncul tiba-tiba seperti biasanya, membaca surat yang ditujukan untuk Hancock dengan hati-hati. Ia menanyakan apa saja yang Hancock lakukan di Impel Down dan Marinefold waktu itu. Nenek Nyon bertanya dengan sedetail mungkin dan hal itu menyulut amarah Hancock. Ia menjawab pertanyaan Nenek Nyon dengan kesal.

"Apa yang anyda lakukan di sana, tuan putri? Apa mereka menycurigaimu?"

Hancock langsung mengibaskan tangannya dengan marah, "jangan bertanya mengenai hal yang tolol begitu! Seandainya mereka mencurigaiku sejak dulu, mereka sudah akan menyerang kita dalam jangka dua setengah tahun ini! Mereka seharusnya sudah menangkap Luffy bertahun-tahun lalu!"

"Hmmm…"

Untuk beberapa saat, tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu berbicara.

Hancock berharap pertemuan yang akan datang hanya akan membahas mengenai shichibukai pengganti atau hal lainnya. Sejak kematian Whitebeard, situasi di laut terus memanas. Dia mencoba untuk terus berpikir dengan jernih. _Tenanglah Hancock._

Mari dan Sonia menghambur ke dalam peraduan Hancock, "aku harus melaporkan sesuatu, kakak! Salah satu kapal kita menghilang! Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang melakukannya, namun Margaret dan Kikyo diserang."

Wajah Hancock langsung berubah pucat. Pikiran yang paling buruk memasuki kepalanya. _Penghianat…_

_Ada penghianat di antara mereka. Sudah berapa lama hal ini terjadi?_

_Kenapa?_

_Apa yang salah?_

"Aku harus—aku harus? Nenek Nyon, apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?" Hancock benar-benar pusing. Seketika ia berada dalam bencana besar. Bayi kembarnya. Keselamatan bayinya dalam ancaman…

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ulang Hancock. "APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI?"

Nenek Nyon menggelengkan kepalanya. Sejenak ia memperhatikan kedua bayi yang tidak berdosa itu, lalu kedua matanya berpindah menatap Hancock. Mereka berada dalam bahaya. Mereka harus segera pergi dan bersembunyi. Sonia dan Mari pun ikut bingung. Keduanya tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

Hancock menggigit bibirnya. Ia merasa sangat putus asa. _Luffy, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Nenek Nyon berkata perlahan-lahan, "jalan terbaik untuk masalah ini adalah mengabarkan mereka bahwa anyda sedang pergi berlayar ke suatu tempat. Anyda harus menyinggalkan kerajaan ini, tuan putri. Anyda dan kedua bayi anyda harus menyinggalkan tempat ini dengan segera. Putri Sonyia dan saya yang akan menjaga kerajaan ini."

"Meninggalkan tempat ini?"

Mereka semua terdiam sesaat, tak mampu berkata sepatah katapun.

"Ya, kupikir aku harus pergi…"

"Temuilah Rayleigh dan katakan semua masalah ini kepadanya. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menolong anyda. Dia akan memastikan semuanya berjalan lancar," kata Nenek Nyon dengan wajah sedih. "Cepatlah, siapkan semuanya dan tinggalkan tempat ini. Ajak para prajurit kita untuk menemanyi perjalanyan anyda, tuan putri…"

Hancock mengangguk sambil menangis pelan. "Kumohon, jagalah kerajaan ini, Sonia, Mari… Nenek Nyon…"

Kemudian, setelah berkata begitu, Hancock siap untuk berlayar dengan kedua bayinya. Ia harus menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga kedua bayi kecilnya tercinta. _Luffy, andai kau berada di sini bersamaku… oh, aku tak pernah setakut ini…_

Di tempat lain, di tengah lautan, Luffy terus memperhatikan foto Hancock yang telah ia rebut secara paksa dari Usopp. Luffy mendesah, "aku takkan menikahimu, Hancock. Tidak sekarang."

Sementara di atas langit sana, ribuan bintang bersinar dengan terang.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Makasih sudah baca!<br>**


	4. Pertemuan dengan Ratu Lainnya

**Catatan: **boleh dibilang setelah ini kalian semua akan menunggu lama untuk membaca chapter selanjutnya, soalnya versi Inggrisnya aja masih dalam proses pengetikan. Makasih banyak atas dukungannya ya, apalagi buat yang sudah sabar menanti pertemuan romantis antara Hancock dan Luffy! Love you all!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>No Romance Allowed part 4<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kisah kali ini menceritakan mengenai Hancock dan kedua bayi kembarnya yang terpaksa meninggalkan Pulau Perempuan.<strong>**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Di tengah ruangan Rip-off Bar di Grove 13 dalam kawasan Shabaody Archipelago, Silvers Rayleigh meneguk kembali anggur merah kesukaannya. Perlahan dibukanya kacamata yang ia kenakan ketika Shakky pindah ke pangkuannya, dan perlahan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka. Rayleigh mulai bercerita seputar cuaca, pekerjaan, dan bagaimana para pelaut yang baru belajar berlayar mulai mencoba menawar harga pengecatan kepada dirinya dengan berbagai cara yang terbilang cukup licik. Shakky mendengarkan semua cerita Rayleigh dengan seksama sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tak pernah menduga bahwa hidup dengan seorang mantan penjahat sepertimu bisa menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Tidak ada lagi yang kuharapkan, Ray." Shakky menuangkan lebih banyak anggur ke dalam gelas Rayleigh dan meminumnya. "Selalu saja ada hal yang bisa membuatku senang."

"Dan aku pun selalu menyukai aroma rokok yang menyengat dari mulutmu, juga ciumanmu yang terkadang manis dan pahit pada saat yang bersamaan." Rayleigh membalas senyuman Shakky, lalu membelai dagu istrinya itu dengan lembut. "Semuanya benar-benar menyenangkan, ya?"

"Tentu, tapi rasanya agak bosan sejak anak-anak meninggalkan kita." Shakky melempar senyuman menggoda kepada suaminya itu. "Benar-benar sepi."

"Maksudmu?" Rayleigh tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa kau sedang menggodaku, Shakky?"

"Hei, apapun yang ada di benakmu, bukan itu yang kumaksud."

Ray menaikkan alisnya yang semakin memutih, "kau ingin liburan, sayang?"

"Hmm, itu bukan sebuah ide yang buruk, apalagi di saat seperti sekarang."

"Berhenti berbicara dengan penuh teka-teki begitu." Rayleigh menatap langsung ke dalam mata istrinya, "apa yang kau maksudkan dengan berbicara seperti itu kepadaku?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika Monkey meninggalkan beberapa pekerjaan untuk kau periksa?"

"Shakky, kau membuatku sangat penasaran…"

Shakky mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ia baru saja menerima sebuah surat yang sangat penting dari Nenek Nyon lewat elang peliharaan Boa Marigold. Mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi di antara Monkey dan Hancock membuatnya merasa sedikit takut sekaligus tertarik. Yah, sebenarnya Shakky sangat tertarik dengan perkembangan mereka. Ia tidak sabar untuk menemui mereka berdua.

"Salahmu karena kau pernah meninggalkan pulau itu selama enam bulan penuh untuk berjudi, Ray."

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan," Rayleigh tertawa. "Kupikir kaulah yang tidak pernah mengecewakan pria tua sepertiku dengan bersikap penuh misteri seperti itu…"

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Di tengah Grand Line, para Pelaut Kuja baru saja menemukan kapal lain yang menuju ke arah mereka. Benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan yang tidak disangka-sangka setelah Sang Ratu Bajak Laut memerintahkan mereka untuk mencari kapal baru baru-baru ini. Hancock berpendapat bahwa bepergian dengan kapal Kuja terlalu beresiko dan ia tidak ingin keberadaan mereka dapat ditemukan dengan mudah.

Sebenarnya, kapal yang sedang mereka tumpangi adalah kapal model baru di Amazon Lily. Selama berabad-abad kapal Pelaut Kuja hanya ada satu. Namun, selama pemerintahan Sandersonia, adik Hancock itu telah menambah kapal mereka dengan membuat beberapa kapal yuda berukuran kecil untuk pelayaran jarak jauh maupun dekat. Ironisnya, justru kapal yang baru dikembangkan inilah yang telah dicuri oleh penghianat di antara mereka.

"Lihatlah bendera itu, perompak yang tidak terkenal tapi sepertinya kapal mereka cukup bagus," Blue Fan tertawa terkikih-kikih sambil terus mengawasi pergerakan kapal sasaran mereka dengan teropong. "Bersiap untuk menyerang mereka!"

"Benar sekali, aku menyukai barang-barang yang terlihat nikmat itu," kata Rindo dengan tenang. "Aku akan berusaha keras agar bagian yang seperti permen itu tidak akan terkena meriamku."

"Apa kau! Aku yang pertama melihatnya, Rindo! Bagian yang seperti permen itu milikku!" Ran tersenyum dengan antusias. Dengan semangat membara dia memberi komando serangan kepada awak yang lainnya, "SERAAAAANGGG!"

Perompak Candy bukanlah bajak laut yang baru mengarungi samudra. Sebelumnya mereka menguasai Pelabuhan St. Poplar, namun kedatangan CP9 ke sana telah mengacaukan segalanya. CP9 menendang mereka keluar dari St. Poplar sehingga Perompak Candy kehilangan markas mereka. Ketika mereka menyadari bahwa lawan mereka adalah para Prajurit Kuja, mereka berusaha mati-matian untuk melarikan diri secepatnya dari sana. Mereka mendengar bahwa semua lawan dan musuh Prajurit Kuja mati menggenaskan dijadikan batu. Tentu saja, mereka tidak ingin bernasib sama.

"BRENGSEK! TINGGALKAN KAPAL!" sang kapten yang berkostum berwarna-warni seperti permen loli dan bertopi permen memerintahkan awaknya untuk melarikan diri sebelum menceburkan dirinya ke dalam dinginnya laut Grand Line. Kru yang tersisa di kapal hanya bisa panik. Beberapa kru dengan segera langsung menyusul sang kapten ke laut dan beberapa lainnya hanya bisa berdiri di atas kapal, mematung tanpa bisa bergerak saking takutnya. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan gemetar dengan celana yang basah.

"MENGABAIKAN KAPAL?" Cosmos tersenyum menghina. "Mereka benar-benar pengecut."

"Jangan biarkan mereka lari!" Ran memberi perintah, "Putri Ular telah memerintahkan kita untuk membunuh mereka semua!"

"BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA!" semua Prajurit Kuja berteriak dengan niat membunuh yang jelas tergambar di mata mereka. Misi mereka untuk membajak kapal lain sangatlah penting. Masing-masing paham bahwa perjalanan mereka haruslah tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun. Mereka tidak ingin ratu kesayangan mereka beserta kedua bayinya yang sangat lucu itu terkena masalah. Mereka sepenuhnya sadar bahwa kesalahan sekecil apapun dapat mengakibatkan bahaya besar bagi Putri Ular dan bayinya. Para Prajurit Kuja rela berbuat apa saja demi ratu mereka.

"Perompak Candy, huh? Mereka benar-benar lemah!" Ran mencibir ke arah para pelaut yang nampak sangat memprihatinkan itu. "Aku tak percaya mereka berani menyebut diri mereka sebagai perompak!"

Cosmos dan Rindo muncul dari laut bersama beberapa pelaut di tangan mereka. Dengan mudah mereka melempar para pria malang itu kembali ke kapal mereka. Kurang dari satu jam para Prajurit Kuja sudah kembali menangkap seluruh Perompak Candy. Tentu saja kurang dari satu jam, karena kebanyakan dari mereka sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

"Tolong jangan bunuh kami! Kalian bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang kalian butuhkan!" kapten kapal memohon dengan sangat. Ia menangis pilu, berharap bisa memperoleh belas kasihan.

"Ya, aku masih memiliki ibu yang cacat dan anak perempuan yang tidak berdaya di kampung nun jauh di sana, kasihanilah nyawaku…"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, hah? Kau 'kan yatim piatu," temannya memotong. "Sebenarnya akulah yang memiliki ibu yang cacat dan…"

"Tutup mulut, kau sampah!"

Mereka semua menyerah dengan kekejaman Prajurit Kuja. Para pria itu sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk meloloskan diri, apalagi menyerang balik. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa para wanita yang luar biasa menarik itu bisa menjadi makhluk kejam dan sadis.

"Sudah kalian kumpulkan mereka semuanya?" sebuah suara dengan nada datar dan dingin datang dari wanita yang paling cantik di seluruh samudra. Sang Ratu Bajak Laut Boa Hancock muncul di hadapan para Perompak Candy dari kapal Kuja. Dia begitu cantik dan menawan. Dengan gaun _cheongsam_ merahnya, tidak ada kecantikan wanita manapun yang dapat menandingi dirinya. Para Prajurit Kuja bawahannya seperti biasa, selalu ikut mengagumi kecantikan luar biasa yang dimiliki oleh ratu mereka.

"Putri Ular, kami telah melakukan semua perintah anda!" lapor Ran dengan bangga. "Kami telah menguasai kapal mereka."

"Sungguh?" Hancock berjalan dengan perlahan ke kapal Perompak Candy. Para prajurit menyoraki dirinya ketika mereka melihat kemunculan Hancock dan ekspresi wajahnya yang dingin. "Biar aku yang mengurus sisanya. Kalian segera pindahkan semua muatan kita ke kapal ini."

"Tolong jangan bunuh…. GYAAA… CANTIK SEKALI?" sang kapten mendadak bereaksi berlebihan saat ia menatap Hancock. Kedua matanya berubah menjadi bentuk hati. "Aku rela menjadi budakmu, peliharaanmu, apa saja…"

"Ya, ya, tolonglah wahai wanita yang sangat cantik, kumohon jangan bunuh kami!"

"BUATLAH AKU SEBAGAI BUDAKMU!"

"BUATLAH AKU SEBAGAI PELIHARAANMU!"

Hancock dapat merasakan bahwa darahnya mengalir lebih kencang._ Para pria itu sungguh memuakkan. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan! Mau menjadi budak? Mau menjadi peliharaannya? Apa mereka tidak tahu betapa memalukan dan menderitanya untuk menjadi peliharaan orang lain?_

"Aku takkan membunuhmu," Hancock berkata dengan pelan, memberikan salah satu dari senyuman termanisnya. "Aku takut tanganku akan menjadi kotor bila jaraknya sedekat ini, dan aku sangat membenci sesuatu yang kotor, sangat benci."

"Hah?" para pria itu tidak mampu berkata-kata.

"Sudikah kalian menjadi batu di bawah laut sana?" wajah Hancock seketika berubah menjadi kejam. "Mero mero mellow!"

Semua para perompak itu berubah menjadi batu dalam sekejap. Tanpa ragu-ragu Hancock langsung menendang patung mereka dan mengirim semua serpihan itu ke laut lepas. Ia tersenyum, menyadari bahwa ia sangat menyukai apa yang baru saja ia perbuat.

"Ahh, menendang mereka semua membuat kakiku terasa sakit." Hancock berpura-pura sakit, seolah-olah tendangan demi tendangan membuatnya lelah atau apa. Ia hanya ingin meraih simpati para prajuritnya. Dan ia pun suka membuat ekspresi yang manis, imut-imut dengan wajahnya yang memang sangat cantik itu.

"Wajah cantik Putri Ular bersinar bagaikan malaikat," para prajuritnya mengagumi Hancock. Semua mata mereka berubah bentuk menjadi bentuk hati. "Putri Ular kita selalu terlihat imut-imut."

"Bukankah dia selalu begitu?"

Sebenarnya Hancock dapat membunuh semua makhluk yang hina itu sendirian sejak awal, tapi ia sadar bahwa para prajuritnya membutuhkan latihan dan juga kesenangan. Dia sangat mengerti itu, dan ia senang bahwa keputusannya itu sangat tepat. _Ah, sebuah hari baru telah berlalu…_

Sejauh ini kapal Perompak Candylah kandidat terkuat untuk menggantikan kapal Kuja miliknya. Dalam perjalanan itu, mereka telah menghancurkan dan membabat habis semua kapal yang mereka temui. Tidak boleh ada saksi mata. Tidak bisa ada saksi mata. Hidupnya dan hidup kedua bayinyalah yang menjadi taruhannya. Para prajuritnya mengetahui hal itu. Mereka semua mematuhi perintahnya.

Hancock memandangi bulan purnama yang bersinar dengan terang di langit sana. Ia merasa kesepian, dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk bercakap-cakap. Sepanjang perjalanan itu ia terus menekan perasaannya. Ia tidak lagi membiarkan dirinya untuk kembali menangis lagi. Tidak lagi.

Pada awal perjalanan ia menjadi sangat sensitif, sedih, dan memalukan. Ia tidak pernah merasa setakut itu sejak ia melarikan diri dari Red Line. Rasanya ia kembali ke umur 16 tahun, saat ia masih begitu lemah, tak berdaya, dan selalu pasrah. Tak lama ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa bersikap manja seperti itu. Ia harus menjadi kuat. Ia harus menjadi kuat untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri dan juga kedua bayi kembarnya, harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Setelah para prajuritnya memindahkan semua muatan mereka ke kapal baru yang semula menjadi milik Perompak Candy, Hancock menghancurkan kapal Kujanya dengan segera. Ia segera memerintahkan Yuda kesayangannya untuk kembali ke pulau mereka, Pulau Perempuan. Para Yuda itu merupakan makhluk yang pandai. Dengan segera mereka mengangguk dan berenang kembali secepatnya ke pulau. Baiklah, satu langkah kecil telah selesai.

"Bagus sekali! Sekarang kembali ke posisi semula!"

"Baik, Putri Ular!"

Hancock bergegas memasuki kamarnya, mencari kedua bayinya. Merekalah satu-satunya alasan mengapa dirinya sampai meninggalkan pulau, berpindah-pindah dari tempat satu ke tempat lainnya yang ia sama sekali tidak ingin kunjungi. Nenek Nyon telah memperingatkannya bahwa tempat orang itu adalah tempat terbaik untuk bersembunyi. Tentu saja ia merasa takut, akan tetapi… _sudahlah, tidak ada lagi yang ia takuti! Ia memiliki dua bayi yang harus ia pedulikan, dan Luffy. _

Setiap ia teringat akan Luffy, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia tahu hal itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang saat Luffy masih bersamanya. Ia sangat sulit melakukan apapun saat Luffy masih bersama mereka. Untunglah kedua bayinya mampu menghilangkan semua kesusahan hatinya. _Apa yang Luffy sedang lakukan? Luffy, apa kau makan dengan lahap sekarang ini?_

"Hikk… Hikk…" Acer perlahan membuka matanya. Hancock menyadari bahwa Acer tidak menyukai tempat baru mereka. Ruangan itu dipenuhi oleh bau minuman keras dan bau apel busuk dari pojok ruangan. Dengan cepat Hancock membuka jendela-jendela di kamar itu. Aroma khas laut Grand Line yang asin langsung memasuki ruangan, menggantikan bau busuk yang timbul tadi.

Seketika wajah Acer terlihat sangat senang. Bayinya tertawa-tawa dengan riang.

"Acer, apa kau menyukai lautan? Di lautlah ayahmu menemukan kebahagiaan terbesarnya… tempat yang mungkin saja akan kau sukai bila kau ingin pergi menjelajah suatu hari nanti…"

Acer memandanginya dengan kedua mata besarnya yang gelap. Mata gelap yang sama dengan Luffy. "Yah, saudaramu Fuchsia harus menjaga Pulau Perempuan, kan? Jadi kau bebas menentukan takdirmu, mencari apa yang paling kau inginkan…"

"Hnnn…" Acer sepertinya paham dengan apa yang ia katakan. Bayi kecilnya itu memberikan senyuman manis kepada ibunya, yang sedang menatapnya kembali dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan rasa cinta.

"Kembali tidur, sayangku. Kembalilah tidur… segera… kalian akan segera menemui Paman Rayleigh…"

Ketika Acer menutup kedua matanya, mendadak saudara perempuannya terbangun dan menatap wajah ibunya. Hancock tersenyum memandangi balik putri kecilnya. Bayinya itu tidak membuat suara sama sekali, padahal ia terbangun karena keberisikan yang ditimbulkan oleh saudaranya. Kalau Acer tergolong bayi yang aktif dan berisik, maka Fuchsia adalah bayi yang kalem dan tenang. Mungkinkah Fuchsia mewarisi sikapnya? Aw, itu sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan! Hancock tidak sabar menunggu sampai kedua bayinya dapat bermain dengan dirinya dan mempelajari berbagai hal baru bersama-sama. Bila ia beruntung, maka Luffy dapat bergabung dengan mereka kelak.

"Fuchsia, kau sebenarnya sudah bangun juga, kan?"

Bayi perempuannya itu tersenyum. Fuchsia jelas-jelas mewarisi sifatnya. Hancock menggendong Fuchsia ketika tiba-tiba Acer membuka kedua matanya kembali.

"Hikk…"

"Ah, jadi kalian berdua sebenarnya ingin bermain denganku malam ini?"

Hancock menaruh baik Acer maupun Fuchsia ke dalam buaian Salome yang hangat dan lembut, tempat kesukaan para bayi itu. Kedua bayi kembarnya semakin besar dan sehat dari waktu ke waktu. Lucu sekali, semakin ia melihat kedua bayinya, ia semakin teringat akan semangat dan keriangan Luffy.

"**Maukah kau meninggalkan tempat ini tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan?"**

"**Hanya itu? Tenanglah, aku tak pernah mengucapkan itu kepada siapapun!" balas Luffy, "lagipula aku ingin menemuimu lagi, nanti!"**

Mungkin saja memasuki tempat itu akan menjadi saat yang menyenangkan. Lagipula ia merasa bahwa masa depannya nanti akan menjadi begitu indah bersama Luffy yang ia cintai.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Malam masih begitu awal di Pulau Cabanera. Para anggota Topi Jerami sedang beristirahat di sana. Sebenarnya mereka terpaksa tinggal di sana. Nami sudah melihat adanya badai yang sangat kuat sepanjang pulau Cabanera yang selalu terjadi sekali dalam dua ratus tahun. Orang-orang selalu mengatakan bahwa badai seperti itu biasanya berlangsung selama seminggu penuh atau lebih. Ada legenda tua di Cabanera, yang disampaikan dari mulut ke mulut, bahwa ada seekor naga laut raksasa yang terperangkap di bawah gua dasar laut Cabanera, yang mengakibatkan badai topan itu.

"Bagus tuh! Aku selalu ingin melihat naga!" Luffy berteriak dengan senang. Kedua tangannya masih memegang sepotong daging berukuran raksasa. "Ayo, kita coba _Shark submarine_!"

"SUPEEERRRR! Pilihan yang bagus, Luffy!" Franky menaikkan kedua tangannya, berpose seksi. "Tapi ingat yang benar itu namanya _Shark Submerge_!"

"Ayo Chopper, mau ikut tidak?" Luffy menanyakan dokter rusanya yang imut. Si dokter menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak! Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dulu!"

Chopper sedang sibuk memeriksa kondisi Sanji. Ia memaksa Sanji untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya, yang rupanya bervariasi dan jumlahnya lebih dari seratus. Sanji terpaksa menjawabnya sambil memasak cemilan untuk kedua wanita di kapal itu. Ia tengah berencana untuk menyajikan kue terbaru untuk Nami dan Robin tercinta.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, aku melihat…" kedua mata Sanji seketika berubah bentuk menjadi bentuk hati dalam beberapa detik. "Ratu Bajak Laut tanpa…"

Sanji kembali mendapatkan serangan mimisan kecil-kecilan yang telah menjadi gaya khasnya. Beruntunglah penyakit mimisan akutnya sudah sembuh total. Tapi tetap saja, setiap ia mendekati wanita yang menarik ia akan mengalami penyakit memalukan itu, berkat pikirannya yang kotor.

"Ratu Bajak Laut?" Chopper menulis beberapa catatan tambahan di bawah puluhan daftar pertanyaannya. _Rupanya, Sanji masih mengalami mimisan bila ia dipeluk atau disentuh olah wanita. Meskipun begitu ada pengecualian untuk wanita yang paling cantik di seluruh dunia, katanya. Hanya dengan melihat fotonya saja, Sanji akan mimisan sampai mati. Baiklah, tidak ada masalah di sini. Eh, bagaimana jika Sanji menyentuh wanita itu? Akankah dia mati? _

"Sanji, aku ada pertanyaan untukmu…"

"Dia kecantikan yang paling menawan di seantero lautan, wanita dengan payudara terbesar yang pernah kulihat, dan sepasang kaki yang nampaknya sangat menggairahkan, aku bisa menghabiskan jutaan tahun untuk mengagumi dan memuji kecantikannya saja, jadi bagaimana bisa…." Mendadak Sanji berteriak dengan sadis ke arah Luffy, "BAJINGAN! BENARKAH KAU TELAH BERCINTA DENGANNYA?"

Wajah Luffy terlihat agak tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Sanji yang dipenuhi oleh aura dendam dan iri hati yang jelas sekali ditujukan kepadanya. "Yang benar saja, masalah ini lagi? Aku tidak mau menjawab!"

"Bagaimana bisa bocah bodoh macam itu dapat kesempatan yang sangat luar biasa seperti menghabiskan satu malam yang penuh gairah bersama Ratu Bajak Laut? Bagaimana bisa dia bukan perjaka lagi sedangkan aku… aku…" suara Sanji perlahan mulai menghilang. Rupanya dia terlalu malu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau itu cemburu, Sanji." Usopp mendadak muncul dari dek dengan sake di tangannya. "Kecemburuan adalah dosa besar yang mematikan."

"Kurasa itu bukanlah kata-kata yang patut diucapkan oleh laki-laki yang berteriak dengan frustrasi dua hari yang lalu, mengutuk Luffy dan mengucapkan segudang sumpah serapah lainnya." Nami meledek Usopp. "Kau pun cemburu juga, Usopp."

"Yohohooho…" Brook memainkan biolanya dari atas meja tengah. "Kapten kita telah menjadi seorang pria dewasa! Mari kita mainkan beberapa lagu yang riang malam ini…"

"Aku memang sudah menjadi pria kok!" Luffy berkata dengan suara keras. "Aku kan punya pen…"

"Aku akan pergi bersamamu, Luffy. Aku pun penasaran dengan apa yang dapat kita temukan di bawah gua sana," potong Robin. Ia tidak mau mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Luffy. "Aku baru saja menemukan beberapa buku mengenai naga laut. Aku percaya bahwa naga itu benar-benar ada di pulau ini."

"NAGA BENAR-BENAR ADAAA?" Kedua mata Luffy langsung berkilat dengan cemerlang, sekemilau mentari di siang hari. Chopper juga melakukan hal yang sama. "TUNGGU APA LAGI?"

"Satu lagi, kawan-kawan…"

"Ya?" Sanji langsung menatap Robin dengan sungguh-sungguh dari posisinya di belakang meja sana. "Apa itu, Robin-chan?"

"Hmmm?" Usopp menaikkan dagunya.

"Kurasa normal saja bagi Luffy untuk menghabiskan malam dengan wanita yang ia sayangi. Itu haknya, bukan begitu, Zoro?"

Si pria berambut hijau di pojok sana hanya menggeram kesal dengan suara yang tidak jelas. Dia jelas tidak ingin melibatkan dirinya dengan hal-hal tidak berguna seperti roman atau semacamnya. Lagipula dia bukan si alis keriting yang terlalu memikirkan wanita di setiap detik dalam kehidupannya.

Pernyataan terakhir Robin membuat Luffy sangat bahagia. Mereka pergi ke dek bersama-sama. Franky mengatakan bahwa ia akan tinggal di dekat kemudi untuk menjadi kendali dari kapal. Luffy menyengir lebar ke arah Robin, "terima kasih! Kau telah menolongku, Robin!"

"Itu bukan masalah, Luffy. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?" Luffy terlihat benar-benar bingung. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Robin.

"Pernahkah kau memikirkan hasilnya?"

"Hasil apa?"

Robin melemparkan senyuman yang misterius. "Lupakan saja."

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Langit di atas mereka bersinar merah muda. Pelangi yang cantik dengan awan-awan merah muda mengelilingi seluruh pulau. Hancock pernah mendengar mengenai hal itu sebelumnya, tetapi dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kabar angin itu benar-benar nyata. Baik pepohonan dan rumputnya bahkan berwarna merah muda. Semua benda di sana berwarna merah muda, ungu cerah, dan warna-warna feminin lainnya.

"Putri Ular, kita berhasil!" suara histeris Blue Fan terdengar ke dek kapal. "Kita sudah sampai!"

"Bagus! Terus berlayar sepanjang pantai!" Hancock muncul dari ruangannya. Senyum manis tampak di wajahnya. Tidak akan ada yang mengira bahwa ia tinggal di Pulau Momoiro. Siapa yang bisa menyangka demikian? Ide Nenek Nyon selalu sinting, namun menakjubkan.

Ketika Hancock dan para prajuritnya memasuki Pulau Momoiro, mereka langsung disambut dengan senyum hangat para okama dengan wajah-wajah yang sungguh mencurigakan. Mereka sangat antusias menyambut kedatangan para Prajurit Kuja. Mungkin saja bayi-bayi mungil di tangan Hancock yang membuat kedatangan mereka disambut dengan gembira, atau mungkin fakta bahwa ratu mereka adalah tuan rumah yang luar biasa benar adanya.

Kerajaan Kamabacca adalah sebuah istana yang sangat besar, terlihat luar biasa dalam banyak arti. Seluruh istana ditata dengan gaya panggung yang dramatis, penuh bunga dan lampu panggung besar berwarna-warni. Hancock dan yang lainnya merasa sedikit takjub saat mereka berjalan masuk ke istana, diikuti oleh para pengikut Ivankov.

"Aku telah menerima surat dari Shakky dan Ray-san, yang mengatakan bahwa… YA AMPUN! APA BAYI-BAYI ITU BAYI TOPI JERAMI BOY?" sang ratu dengan kepala berukuran luar biasa besar itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan ketertarikannya ketika ia melihat bayi-bayi di pelukan Hancock. Ia berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Hancock dan Salome. "Uhmm… mereka imut-imut sekaliiii!"

"Tentu saja, mereka kan bayiku." Hancock menjawab dengan bangga. "Jadi, mana Rayleigh? Aku berharap dia sudah ada di sini ketika kami tiba…"

"Selalu ke inti pembicaraan, ya?" Ivankov mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit. "Dia belum sampai ke sini. Sebaiknya kau jelaskan kepadaku mengenai apa yang telah terjadi di antara kau dan Pemerintah Dunia."

Emporio Ivankov adalah salah satu teman baik Luffy, jadi Hancock sangat menghargai Ratu Okama itu. Teman Luffy adalah temannya juga. Mungkin suatu saat nanti dia akan mengundang Ivankov ke pesta pernikahannya.

Hancock mengambil napas dalam-dalam, "baru-baru ini aku baru saja mendapatkan sebuah surat undangan dari Pemerintah Dunia. Mereka menginginkanku untuk mengikuti sebuah pertemuan di Mariejoa. Rasanya benar-benar tidak masuk akal…"

Hancock tidak menjelaskan kenapa dia merasa bahwa pertemuan di Mariejoa, tanah suci itu, adalah pilihan yang aneh sebagai tempat pertemuan. Ia tidak mau menceritakan bahwa ia dan para saudaranya dulu pernah tinggal di sana sebagai budak. Hal itu terlalu memalukan untuk diceritakan kepada siapapun.

"Maksudmu ada sesuatu yang aneh? Apa mereka mencurigaimu karena kau telah membava Topi Jerami Boy ke pulaumu?" Ivankov terlihat sangat terkejut. "Yah, sebenarnya hal itu cukup mustahil."

"Ada penghianat di antara kami. Penghianat brengsek itu telah menyerang para prajuritku dan kabur dengan salah satu kapal kami." Suara Hancock terdengar sangat dingin sekaligus terluka. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ada peristiwa seperti itu di pulaunya sendiri. "Beruntunglah, Luffy sama sekali tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan masalah ini."

"Kau salah, Hancock-chan. Pertempuran dengan Vhitebeard yang lalu dan tinggalnya Luffy di pulaumu mungkin saja menarik perhatian yang lebih kepada dirimu. Adanya penghianat di antara kalian telah membuktikan hal itu."

"Apa maksud perkataanmu, Ivankov?"

"Akan terdengar jauh lebih akrab bila kau memanggilku Iva-chan."

"Iva… Iva-chan…" Hancock terbata-bata, mencoba memanggil Ivankov. _Orang ini benar-benar aneh! Tapi dia kan sahabat Luffy! _"Jadi apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai hal ini, Iva… Iva-chan?"

"Mereka tengah mengincarmu, dan sebagian karena hubunganmu dengan Topi Jerami Boy. Apa kau memberitahukan kabar bahwa kau telah memilki anak atau semacamnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Hal ini sangat pribadi bagiku. Hanya Nenek Nyon, Prajurit Kuja dan dokter saja yang tahu…"

"Bagus sekali, Hancock-chan. Itu berarti mereka hanya mengincarmu, tanpa menyadari bahwa kau sudah memiliki bayi yang lucu bersama Topi Jerami Boy. Tapi ada satu yang membuatku heran. Kenapa mereka membuat pertemuan di Mariejoa? Apa kau pernah mengunjungi tempat itu sebelumnya?" Ivankov bertanya lagi. Ia tahu ada yang disembunyikan Hancock darinya. Instingnya yang berkata demikian.

Hancock langsung menjadi pucat seketika. tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dingin. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Hancock sama sekali tidak ingin ada lagi yang mengetahui masa lalunya. Ia lebih baik memilih mati bila ada yang mengetahui hal itu, masa lalu yang ingin ia kubur dalam-dalam.

"Aku takkan memaksa bila kau keberatan untuk mengatakan javabannya." Iva mendadak berkata, menunjukkan gigi besarnya yang putih cemerlang. Dia tahu ada beberapa hal yang memang jauh lebih baik untuk tetap dirahasiakan. Ia menunjuk kedua bayi kembar Hancock, "siapa nama mereka berdua?"

Para anak buah Ivankov pelan-pelan mendekati para prajurit Kuja, membandingkan diri mereka dibandingkan para wanita itu. Menurut para okama itu, kecantikan para prajurit Kuja sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan kecantikan mereka.

"Kulitmu terlihat halus sekali. Sabun macam apa yang biasa kau gunakan selama ini, Ran-chan?" tanya seorang okama yang kumisnya terlihat tumbuh kasar di wajahnya yang menyeramkan. Ran terlihat agak terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu. Si okama kembali melanjutkan aksinya, "sebenarnya, kulitmu itu akan terlihat jauh lebih bercahaya bila kau menggunakan sabun _jangan-lupakan-aku_."

"Kau suka bikini dari kulit ya? Di Pulau Momoiro ini kami lebih suka memakai gaun lembut sehalus sutra dengan renda-renda yang cantik daripada pakaian yang kasar begitu. Pria lebih menyukai wanita yang feminin seperti kami dan selalu tergila-gila oleh kami loh!"

"Oh, benarkah?" Rindo menjawab acuh tak acuh. Wajahnya datar. "Tidak seperti kalian, sebenarnya kami tidak begitu peduli dengan laki-laki."

"Itu pemikiran yang salah! Pria itu manis banget tahu!"

"Terutama yang terakhir itu tuh, Sanji-kyun…" seorang okama berwajah merah ikut menambahkan. Raut wajahnya tampak seperti seseorang yang telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting. "Dia sangat mengagumkan, kan? Sedih rasanya mengingat dia hanya tinggal di sini selama dua tahun."

"GYAAA? SALAH SATU DARI BAYI INI BAYI LAKI-LAKI?" Ivankov menjerit kaget sambil memegangi kedua pipinya. "SUNGGUH KEAJAIBAN!"

"Tolong jangan bersikap berlebihan," Hancock tersipu malu. "Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi, tapi kami memang memiliki bayi laki-laki."

"Topi Jerami Boy pasti akan senang sekali kalau ia tahu bahva ia sudah memiliki bayi-bayi selucu ini."

"Mungkinkah begitu?" wajah Hancock terlihat semakin memerah. "Sebenarnya aku pun tidak sabar ingin Luffy tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin mengganggu Luffy saat ini. Dia sedang sibuk meraih impiannya, jadi aku takut bila… bila aku dan bayi-bayi kami akan menjadi… menjadi penghalang. Rahasiakan saja tentang kami…"

"Ufufufu, tidak seperti penampilan luarmu yang dingin, ternyata kau adalah vanita yang penuh dengan kasih-sayang, Hancock-chan." Ivankov tertawa lagi. "Topi Jerami Boy benar-benar beruntung karena dicintai olehmu."

Jauh di dalam hatinya, Hancock merasa sangat bahagia dapat bertemu dengan seseorang seperti Iva-chan.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Di tempat lain, di antara kedalaman gua-gua dasar laut Cabanera, Luffy sedang sibuk berekspedisi dengan gua-gua tua berumur ribuan tahun bersama Robin. Gua yang tengah mereka masuki sangatlah gelap, ditambah lagi arus dasar lautnya sangat ganas. Meskipun demikian, Robin semakin yakin bahwa arah mereka sudah benar. Pastinya ada naga menghuni tempat seperti itu. Di sisi lain, Luffy sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi dengan naga, makhluk mistis kesukaannya. Pikirannya terganggu oleh kata-kata yang telah dikatakan oleh Robin.

"Apa tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu mengenai apa yang telah kulakukan terhadap Hancock? Apa akibat dari perbuatanku kepadanya? Apa aku telah menyakitinya? Katakan Robin!"

"Wohooo, tenanglah, Luffy." Robin tertawa mendengar reaksi Luffy. "Rupanya kau butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk menyadari perasaanmu kepada Ratu Bajak Laut itu, ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu… dulu sepertinya kakek pernah mengatakan kepadaku tentang… yah, wanita dan pria kalau mereka… kau tahulah, ciuman dan berbuat begitu…"

"Membuat bayi, maksudmu?"

"Huh?" Luffy langsung tercengang saat mendengar jawaban Robin. "Membuat bayi?"

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan malam itu, Luffy, adalah proses untuk membuat bayi." Robin berkata dengan senyum lembut yang terkembang di wajahnya. "Kalau kau beruntung, kau mungkin akan menjadi seorang ayah."

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekali lagi selamat membaca ya! Tinggalkan komentar kalau sempat! ^^<strong>


	5. Masa Lalu Hancock

**Catatan: **maaf banget baru update, soalnya sampai akhir tahun lalu mendadak tidak ingin melanjutkan cerita ini, dan berfokus sama berbagai kisah lain. Tapi entah kenapa lanjut juga, ehehehe. Baru-baru ini ada pendapat yang bilang kisah terjemahan seharusnya tidak boleh ditulis, tapi tidak pernah merasa begitu tuh. Plagiat/asal tempel/sedikit edit plot buat memperbanyak cerita itu yang tidak boleh, tapi kalau bikin terjemahan kayaknya nggak apa deh. Oi, terima kasih banyak untuk yang terus mengikuti dan membaca kisah ini, ya! Kisah ini takkan berlanjut tanpa dukungan kalian, loh! Selamat membaca~!

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>No Romance Allowed part 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kisah ini bercerita mengenai Hancock yang terancam bahaya saat seseorang membuka masa lalunya.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan Boa Hancock, Luffy, adalah cara membuat bayi. Dan kalau kau cukup _beruntung_, saat ini kau mungkin telah memiliki bayi." Robin berkata dengan tenang, seolah-olah menghamili Ratu Bajak Laut bukanlah persoalan yang besar. Dengan kepribadian yang serupa dengan anak-anak, wajar saja jika Luffy tidak pernah memperhitungkan roman masa muda, pernikahan, seks, ataupun masalah asmara lainnya sebelum meraih impiannya. Sebenarnya Robin agak sangsi juga, kemungkinan besar setelah meraih mimpinya Luffy _belum tentu memedulikan masalah percintaan dan sebagainya_. Itulah mengapa reaksi Luffy mengenai persoalan bayi dan hubungannya dengan Hancock merupakan hal yang amat ditunggu-tunggu oleh wanita berambut hitam panjang itu. Ya, reaksi Luffy pasti sangat menarik.

Luffy terlihat _agak sedikit_ tidak nyaman.

"Kemungkinan seseorang untuk menjadi hamil pada hubungan seks pertama kali sebanyak 11 persen, sementara kehamilan akibat satu kali hubungan seks saja sekitar 3-5 persen." Robin sengaja memaparkan fakta-fakta seputar kehamilan. Ia penasaran sekali dengan reaksi Luffy. "Apabila umur si ibu sudah berumur atau sekitar 45 atau lebih, kemungkinan memiliki anak kembar bisa lebih besar lagi. Sekalipun tanpa fakta-fakta ini, kau adalah orang yang sangat _beruntung, _Luffy."

Luffy benar-benar tidak paham apa maksud Robin.

"Singkatnya, kau mungkin telah menjadi seorang _ayah_," Robin menekankan kata terakhir. "Luffy, kemungkinan besar kau telah menjadi _ayah dari sepasang bayi kembar_."

Tentu saja, hal itu hanyalah sebagian dari analisis Robin. _Boa Hancock kemungkinan tidak pernah mengandung bayi Luffy dan Luffy bukanlah ayah dari bayi manapun. Semua yang telah ia katakan hanyalah kebohongan belaka. _

Sebenarnya, arkeolog yang satu itu sangat menikmati situasi yang sedang terjadi di bawah laut sana.

Pada saat yang sama, Franky masih terus saja menyimak seluruh percakapan Robin dan Luffy lewat Den Den Mushi yang masih aktif di Shark Submerge. Kedua matanya seketika membelalak dengan amat sangat tidak wajar sewaktu mendengar kata ayah yang meluncur dari mulut Robin. Mulutnya seketika terbuka lebar, menarik perhatian semua kru kapal.

"ROBIN SEDANG HAMIL DAN LUFFY AYAH DARI BAYI MEREKA!"

DOOOOOONGGG!

"SIALAN!" Sanji berteriak frustrasi, tidak sengaja membanting pintu dapur dengan kemarahan yang tidak dapat dikendalikan lagi. Hatinya sangat jengkel, heran bagaimana bisa Luffy bisa melakukan semua hal yang ingin sekali ia lakukan. "MASA LUFFY LAGI?"

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan, Franky?" Nami menutup mulutnya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. "Oh, jangan bilang kalian mempercayai semua itu!"

"Aku mendengar dengan telingaku sendiri bahwa Luffy telah menjadi seorang ayah…" Brook datang mengambang dari arah dek atas. "Padahal aku sama sekali tidak punya telinga, yohohoho… skull joke!"

"ITU SEMUA BOHONG!" Usopp menjatuhkan dagunya dengan dramatis, setengah berlari mendatangi Franky. "Kau sedang bercanda, bukan?"

"ITU KENYATAAN! COBA SAJA KALIAN DENGAR HAL INI!" Franky mempertahankan beritanya, menaruh Den Den Mushi di atas meja dan memperdengarkannya ke semua kru kapal. Tanpa banyak cakap mereka semua mendekati meja, sayup-sayup mendengar suara-suara ribut yang dipenuhi kebahagiaan di bawah sana, jauh di antara gua-gua bawah Laut Habanera. Wajah mereka semua tampak berbeda, masing-masing memiliki pendapatnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

"AYAH!" Luffy berteriak ribut, menggoncang kapal selam mungil itu. Wajahnya dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan. "AKU AYAH DARI SEPASANG BAYI KEMBAR!"

"Tentu saja, tapi hal itu benar terjadi bila Boa Hancock _telah_ melahirkan anakmu—"

"WOAAAHHHHH! AKU TELAH MENJADI AYAH!" kapten muda itu berteriak kesetanan, senyum lebar melintas di wajahnya. Suaranya begitu riang, dipenuhi kegembiraan. "WOOOAAAHHHH!"

"Luffy, dengar, itu hanya asumsiku—"

"WOOOOAAAAHHHHH…!"

Usopp menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Jadi itu sebabnya mengapa Robin selalu mendukung Luffy dalam kondisi apapun. Dulu dia pernah mengatakan bahwa Luffy bertanggung jawab atas dirinya, seumur hidupnya karena telah menyelamatkan Robin dari reruntuhan di Arabasta. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Luffy, kalau begitu persoalannya. Robin wanita dewasa yang sangat seksi dan juga cerdas. Jika diberi kesempatan yang sama, aku akan melakukan tindakan yang sama seperti Luffy, mencium dan meraba—"

Sanji mimisan, membayangkan perkataan Usopp.

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong!" Zoro memotong penjelasan Usopp yang mulai mengarah ke pembicaraan mesum, mendongkol. "Tidak mungkin wanita satu itu bisa dihamili oleh Luffy, atau siapapun, kalian dengar itu?"

"Jangan semarah itu, Zoro!" Usopp dengan cepat membalas protes Zoro barusan. Ia berbisik ke telinga Nami, "ada apa dengan orang itu, seperti Robin kekasihnya saja. Kalau aku tidak kenal dia sejak dulu, pasti aku berani bertaruh kalau dia sangat cemburu."

"Aku masih mendengarmu." Zoro mengerutkan kedua alisnya, membuat Usopp menelan ludah susah payah, berbisik meminta maaf dengan suara yang amat sangat pelan.

"GYAAAHHHH! INI BENAR-BENAR TIDAK ADIL!" Sanji berkomentar dengan sejuta kekesalan di dadanya. Si koki berambut pirang satu itu merebut Den Den Mushi dari atas meja. "Kemarikan Den Den Mushi sialan itu! Aku akan menanyai mereka! Bagaimana bisa mereka…"

"Fufufu… itu hanya kesimpulan yang kubuat," Robin akhirnya melepaskan tawanya yang anggun. Dia benar. Reaksi Luffy sangat menyenangkan. "Kau boleh berhenti berteriak seperti itu, Luffy. Hancock tidak benar-benar hamil dan kau—belum tentu menjadi ayah."

"WOOOOAAHHHH!" Luffy masih terus berteriak sementara otaknya perlahan mencerna apa yang sebenarnya sedang dijelaskan oleh Robin._Hancock tidak benar-benar hamil dan kau—belum tentu menjadi ayah_. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH?" Luffy akhirnya sepenuhnya menyadari apa yang Robin katakan. Robin tengah mempermainkan _perasaannya!_

Merasa dikerjai, Luffy merengut kesal. "Kau menyebalkan, Robin!"

"APA? LUFFY MENGATAKAN BAHWA KEHAMILAN ROBIN MENYEBALKAN!" Sanji berteriak tidak rela. "AKU BERSUMPAH SI KARET TOLOL ITU AKAN MERASAKAN TENDANGAN PALING MAUT DAN AKAN KUPOTONG-POTONG DIA NANTI!"

"Kau bilang kau mau bicara dengan mereka, alis keriting!" Zoro merampas Den Den Mushi dari tangan Sanji. "Hoi! Luffy! Luffy! Kau mendengarku? Bangsat! Aku nyaris tidak mendengar apa-apa!"

"Apa yang salah?" Nami mendekati Zoro, penasaran juga dia. "Tak bisa menghubungi mereka?"

"Mereka menyelam terlalu dalam di bawah gua. Aku akan menarik mereka dengan segera!" Franky angkat bicara, lantas sibuk menekan berbagai tombol pemanggil otomatis Shark Submerge.

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengecewakanmu, tapi mengenai menjadi ayah itu hanyalah asumsiku, pendapatku saja. Hancock tidak mungkin hamil hanya dengan satu kali hubungan seks, paling tidak beberapa kali agar pembuahan bisa terjadi. Walau untuk beberapa kasus, hal itu bisa saja terjadi." Robin terdiam sesaat, lalu ia menanyai Luffy. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan memangnya bila Hancock benar-benar mengandung anakmu?"

"Aku tidak mau menjawab!" Luffy masih merengut kesal. "Kau benar-benar—"

Robin sama sekali tidak tersenyum, suaranya sangat serius. "Luffy, apa yang akan kau lakukan bila Hancock mengandung anakmu?"

"Tentu saja menikahinya!" Luffy menjawab tanpa berpikir. "Memangnya apa lagi?"

Jawaban khas Luffy, begitu sederhana dan lurus. Itulah Luffy yang selama ini ia kenal. Robin kembali tersenyum. "Fufufu, kau benar-benar menarik, Luffy."

"Jadi di mana naga yang enak itu? Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu!"

Dengan hati-hati Robin mengecek posisi mereka. Sejauh ini mereka sudah memasuki berbagai gua bawah laut, hanya butuh beberapa saat sebelum mereka tiba di tujuan semula, dasar laut berair hangat. Kedua mata Luffy membelalak saat ia melihat berbagai stalagtit dan stalagmit dengan berbagai warna yang sangat indah. Arus air perlahan menjadi tenang, namun itulah yang aneh. Terlalu banyak ikan dan belut, padahal di dasar gua yang dalam dan dingin, mereka tidak dapat hidup. Robin mengecek temperatur air. Itulah jawabannya. Prediksinya tepat.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" Luffy menunggu dengan tidak sabaran di samping Robin. Sepintas ia melihat bayangan besar berkelebat di balik hitamnya karang. "Apa?"

"Kau akan menikmati Naga Air Habanera, Luffy."

**.**

**.**

Ketika Hancock membuka matanya, perasaannya menjadi semakin buruk. Belakangan ini ia jarang tertidur sepulas biasanya, memikirkan mimpi buruk yang beberapa saat lalu kembali muncul dan mengganggu ketentramannya. Benar-benar aneh, pikirnya masam. Ingatan terpendam yang selama ini ia sembunyikan semasa ia menjadi budak dulu kembali terngiang di otaknya. Suara tawa penuh ejekan, perlakuan tidak manusiawi para bangsawan, dan tangan-tangan menjijikkan yang menghina dan menggoreskan luka di tubuh dan hatinya berulang-ulang muncul dii benaknya, membuatnya muntah beberapa kali.

Air mata mengalir perlahan dari kedua mata birunya yang indah.

Wanita tercantik di seluruh samudra itu melengkungkan bibirnya dengan kesal, heran kenapa masa kelam itu kembali hadir di hidupnya yang sekarang, ingatan yang ingin ia hapus. Apa boleh buat, masa lalunya sebagai budak Naga Langit tidak bisa ia pungkiri, dan tak bisa ia ubah selamanya. _Tato naga mencakar langit_ di punggungnya adalah bukti nyata semua itu, begitu juga kebenciannya terhadap semua laki-laki.

Semua pria itu memuakkan kecuali Luffy. Hanya Luffy yang membuatnya bertahan melalui hari-hari yang suram ini, Hancock mendesah. Ia mengambil poster buron Luffy dari sisi tempat tidurnya, dan ia menyusuri wajah Luffy di sana dengan jemarinya. Ia sangat merindukan Luffy, orang yang paling dikasihinya. Pria yang paling penting sealam semesta. Luffy tengah tersenyum dalam foto, Hancock merasakan wajahnya merona. _Ah, Luffy selalu tersenyum ceria. _

Senyuman itu telah berkali-kali menyelamatkannya, membuat semua kegundahannya menghilang hanya dengan menatap senyuman dalam poster buron itu. Hancock menutup matanya, berusaha mengingat saat-saat ia bersama dengan Luffy.

"**Berhenti memanggilku calon suamimu!"**

"**Dengar! Aku takkan menikahimu!"**

"**Aku takkan menikahimu! Terima kasih atas makanannya!"**

_Brengsek, mengapa semua penolakan itu kembali terngiang?_ Dengan frustrasi Hancock melemparkan bantalnya ke dinding. Ekspresinya mengerikan, dipenuhi oleh kemarahan yang tak berujung."Dia hanya malu, kalian dengar itu? Luffy hanya tidak mau mengatakannnya di hadapan banyak orang!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Berteriak sendirian di tengah malam sepertinya benar-benar menyedihkan. Hancock menghela napas dalam-dalam dan kembali menutup matanya, memikirkan saat-saat terindahnya bersama Luffy di Luscaina. _Mungkin saja Luffy sama sekali tidak mengingat malam itu_, pikirnya gundah. Kala itu Luffy menciumnya dengan intens, penuh hasrat dan menggebu-gebu, seakan tidak mau melepasnya. Hancock tersenyum dengan wajah memerah. Perlahan ia menyentuh bibirnya, teringat bibir Luffy yang hangat dan basah, semua sentuhan pemuda itu di seluruh tubuhnya. Itulah saat terindah dalam hidupnya. _Luffy...,_ bisik Hancock dengan pelan, lalu tersenyum. Oh, semuanya sangat indah. Semuanya begitu menakjubkan. _Luffy, andai saja kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu…_

**.**

**.**

Siluet panjang yang berasal dari pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu perlahan melintasi koridor besar dan mewah yang berwarna merah bata yang menghubungkan antara ruangan demi ruangan dalam rumah peristirahatnya yang terletak di sebuah pulau tropis di Grand Line. Sambil tersenyum puas pria itu meminum anggur putih kesukaannya. Ia suka aroma pekat yang segar dari anggur yang dulu pernah dibawakan bawahannya Disco dari Red Line. Rasanya tidak tertandingi, gumamnya pelan. Di hadapannya terpampang foto seorang wanita yang amat cantik dengan rambut hitam tebal dan lekuk tubuh yang begitu sensual menggoda. Ia bertemu wanita itu di Marineford, saat berperang dengan awak kapal Whitebeard. Tidak salah lagi.

Itu sudah pasti perempuan itu.

Ia pernah melihat wanita itu sebelumnya, dulu sekali sewaktu ia mengecek rumah gadainya, tempat penjualan berbagai budak dari berbagai ras. Dulu wanita itu masih sangat muda, liar, dan kasar. Dia sempat menjualnya beberapa kali. Terlalu liar dan nakal, sampai-sampai para pembantunya sering mengutarakan kekesalan mereka terhadap perlakuan liarnya. _Siapa yang akan percaya bahwa bocah kecil satu itu telah bertransformasi menjadi wanita teranggun, tercantik , sekaligus kuat? Sekarang dia salah satu Shichibukai, Boa Hancock, sang Ratu Kuja? _Donquixote Doflamingo memperlihatkan senyumannya yang mirip dengan iblis kala menemukan mainan baru. _Yah, apa yang bisa lebih menyenangkan daripada menyiksa si cantik itu?_

"Cepat kemari!" perintah lelaki itu, menatap wanita yang terlihat susah payah mengatur napasnya yang berat. Pakaian bercorak macan tutul wanita itu kotor dan dipenuhi oleh darah yang sudah mengering, wajahnya sayu dan pucat. Akan tetapi, di balik sebagian rambut yang menutupi wajah kuyu wanita itu, sinar keberanian khas Kuja masih tersimpan dari mata biru tajamnya. Doflamingo bertanya dengan nada sopan. "Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Biasa sa-saja." Wanita itu menjawab takut-takut, menggigit bibirnya yang kering. "Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, termasuk—"

"Termasuk mengirimkan surat undangan itu?" Doflamingo tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya, melambaikan sebelah tangannya dengan senang. "Menyenangkan sekali bila aku bisa melihat wajah terkejut dia, apalagi nanti, setelah menikmati tubuh—"

Doflamingo berhenti sejenak, menatap wanita Kuja itu dengan liar. "Seperti aku menikmati dirimu."

"Hentikan omong kosong ini! Cepat lepaskan putriku! Aku sudah melakukan semua yang kau mau!" wanita itu berteriak dengan suara parau. Hatinya hancur menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan sejauh ini, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Putri tunggalnya berada dalam bahaya, dan ia rela melakukan apa saja demi nyawa putrinya itu. "Cepat lepaskan dia! Kau sudah berjanji!"

"Kau sama sekali tidak berhak memberiku perintah, pelacur sampah!" Doflamingo membalas tanpa ampun. Ekspresinya yang tadinya penuh senyum kini berganti oleh wajah dingin yang kejam, kebrutalan terlintas di wajahnya. Sekalipun ia tersenyum, senyumnya itu begitu bengis, menyisakan rasa kengerian yang mendalam untuk siapa saja yang memandangnya.

Wanita itu menunduk, takut dengan apa yang kini ia lihat. Doflamingo tersenyum lagi, bertanya dengan suara kasar, seolah mengejek. "Di mana ratu tercintamu ketika kau membutuhkannya?"

"Berhenti memanggil Putri Ular seperti itu!" wanita itu marah, membalas tatapan Doflamingo tanpa sedikitpun rasa takut. Ia menyayangi ratunya dengan sepenuh jiwa, dan tidak sudi nama Hancock dijelek-jelekkan begitu rupa. "Aku sudah memberitahukanmu semua yang aku tahu! Aku sudah memberikanmu kapal Kuja! Sekarang cepat lepaskan putriku!"

"Kau akan menemui anak kesayanganmu, segera…" Doflamingo berkata dengan nada dingin, menggerakkan jemarinya dengan cepat, membuat gerakan aneh yang berirama. Bermain dan mengoyak-ngoyak para manusia lemah salah satu permainan yang paling ia sukai.

"Hen-hentikan! Apa yang kau… AARRGGHHHHH!"

Dia tak bisa menghentikannya, kenikmatan saat para korbannya menjerit tanpa bisa berontak sedikitpun membuatnya begitu ketagihan.

"… di neraka."

"ARGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**.**

**.**

"Tapi…"

"Bagaimana bisa kau…"

Robin tertawa pelan, sulit mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari krunya sendiri. _Mereka semua memang benar-benar lucu_, pikirnya riang dalam hati. _Bagaimana mereka berpikir kalau Luffy bisa menghamiliku? _"Dengar, aku tidak hamil—dan Luffy bukanlah ayah dari anak yang tidak kukandung."

DOOOOOOONGGGG

"Huh…" Zoro mencibir di pojok sana, seperti lega atau apa. "Kau dan semua tuduhanmu yang tidak masuk akal…"

"Kepala lumut, kau bagian dari semua ini juga~!" Sanji terdengar sangat lega, dan bahagia. "Syukurlah kau terbebas dari monster testosteron terkutuk itu…"

"Kaulah monster testosteron yang sesungguhnya, Sanji-kun." Nami mendesah kesal, menggelengkan kepalanya. _Sejak kapan Luffy peduli dengan wanita? Lagipula, hanya Sanji yang tergila-gila dengan para wanita dan ingin memiliki mereka semua, tanpa kecuali_, rutuknya lagi. "Hmmph, jadi kita semua dibodohi oleh gosip konyol Franky?"

"Franky?" Robin penasaran, ingin tahu apa yang telah mereka bicarakan di atas sana. Dengan senyum sejuta misteri ia bertanya, "Franky, apa hubunganmu dengan semua ini?"

Tapi, Ro-robin kau tadi bilang—" Franky tergagap. Dengan sigap ia melangkah mundur, tersenyum malu-malu ke semua orang. "Ah, kurasa aku harus memperbaiki Den Den Mushi di Shark Submerge…"

"FRANKKYYYYYYYYY!" nyaris semua kru berteriak, mengejar sumber semua kesalahpahaman itu. "BISA-BISANYA KAU!"

Sanji menendang Franky keras-keras, membuat _cyborg _mesum itu terbang ke udara. Semua kru terpana melihat hal itu, tapi tidak ada yang mengatakannya. Franky pantas mendapatkan tendangan atas semua keributan yang telah terjadi. Gara-gara ulahnya semua heboh mengkhawatirkan Luffy dan Robin. Ya, semuanya gara-gara Franky dan isu kehamilan Robin.

"Yohohoho… masa muda sangat menyenangkan, bukan?" Brook berkomentar di samping Usopp, yang sedang sibuk membetulkan peralatan biji-bijian terbarunya.

"Aku ini masih muda, Brook! Berhenti berbicara seolah-olah aku seumuran denganmu!" Usopp protes, mulutnya sampai maju beberapa senti saking marahnya. "Eh, bisa ambilkan obeng di dekat kakimu?"

"Tulangku bekerja lebih baik daripada obeng," Brook menjawab dan memberikan salah satu tulangnya kepada Usopp. "Yohohoho… skull joke!"

"Yang benar saja!" pemuda berhidung panjang itu meneriaki Brook yang kini berlari dengan sangat kencang, melompat-lompat di atas berbagai benda. "Hei, cepat kembalikan—"

"Luffy, bisa tidak kau berhenti mengunyah monster itu!" Nami meneriaki kaptennya, yang sepenuhnya mengabaikan semua yang telah dituduhkan kepadanya, dan terus saja menelan daging naga yang telah ditemukan oleh Robin dan dirinya. Sejak mereka muncul ke permukaan, satu-satunya yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya hanyalah daging naga, yang telah ia tangkap dan habisi. "Kau 'kan akar permasalahan semua ini!"

"Hah? Akar apa?" Luffy bertanya dengan mulut penuh. "Bisa dimakan, tidak?"

"Lupakan saja!" Nami menggelengkan kepalanya, berjalan menuju dek dan mengambil koran hari itu. Dia selalu mengecek berita, mencari perkembangan terbaru yang mungkin saja berguna untuk perjalanan mereka. Gadis berambut merah yang cantik itu perlahan membuka halaman demi halaman, membaca setiap artikel yang menarik. "Banyak sekali pertumpahan darah dan perebutan wilayah sejak kematian Whitebeard… ehhh… tidak mungkin…"

"Nami-swan, makanan apa yang kau inginkan untuk… EHHHHHHHHHHHH~?" Sanji seketika berhenti bernapas ketika matanya menangkap apa yang tertulis di berita utama itu. "MUSTAHIL!"

.

.

**Kebenaran yang Terselubung Mengenai Wanita Tercantik Selautan, Boa Hancock sang Shichibukai.**

**Melarikan diri dari Red Line bertahun-tahun lalu, sukses mencapai posisi terhormat sebagai Ratu Kuja di Pulau Nyoga, Pulau Perempuan.**

**Dia yang dulunya budak, selamanya budak.**

.

.

"Luffy, kau tahu Boa Hancock, bukan?" Nami bertanya, wajahnya berubah pucat. Dia sulit mempercayai berita yang disebarkan di Koran. Dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu Nami kembali mengulang-ulang kata-kata dalam artikel itu. _Dia yang dulunya budak, selamanya budak_. Apakah Ratu Bajak Laut itu dulunya budak? "Apa arti dari berita ini?"

"Hah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih sudah membaca, ya~!<br>**

**Kalau sempat bisa tinggalkan pesan, komentar, atau apapun~!  
><strong>


	6. Kembali Menuju Grand Line

**Catatan:** sebenarnya malas meneruskan versi Indonesia, apalagi para plagiat bertebaran, seenaknya meniru, dan mengambil unsur-unsur fic ini mulai adegan atau bahkan hal kecil sekalipun. Buat para pembaca, maaf ya baru update, biasalah, lagi pindah ke fandom lain. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview dan capek menunggu, cinta banget sama kalian! Jangan pernah bosan, ya! Okelah, selamat menikmati dan semoga terhibur~!

**Disclaimer: **Eiichiro Oda

* * *

><p><strong>No Romance Allowed part 6<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hancock berada dalam masalah besar dan pada akhirnya Luffy mengalah, menunda mimpinya untuk sementara waktu.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaun berwarna-warni dengan detil yang rinci, ditambah dengan pita luar biasa besar di pelbagai bagian piyama—itulah piyama kesukaan Emporio Ivankov. Dengan langkah tidak sabaran Iva melintasi kamar tidur, lalu melangkah ke beranda kamar dengan sebuah Den Den Mushi personal di sebelah tangannya. Ratu kerajaan okama itu sebenarnya tidak suka menelpon untuk mengatakan hal penting yang berada di dalam kepalanya, tapi tidak ada jalan lain. Lagipula ia tidak tahan ingin segera menyampaikan apa yang tengah ia rahasiakan.

_KRING KRING KRING_

Nada tunggu panjang sempat terdengar sebelum akhirnya Iva mendengar suara berat yang menjawab panggilannya. Tidak masalah, sang _okama_ tahu bahwa dia pasti masih terbangun di suatu tempat entah di mana.

"Ya?"

"Sudah cukup lama, Dragon." Iva memulai pembicaraan malam itu, tersenyum sangat lebar seolah sesuatu yang sangat lucu baru saja hinggap dalam otaknya. "Monkey D. Luffy dan kau benar-benar mirip, dia bisa menjadi sangat kuat, berkemauan keras, dan segila kau saat menginginkan apapun yang ia inginkan…" dia mulai membicarakan Luffy, putra Dragon yang kabur bersamanya nyaris 2 setengah tahun lebih dari Impel Down. Saat itu Iva baru menyadari siapa sebenarnya ayah Luffy. Ternyata dunia sekecil itu, bertemu dengan anak teman terbaikmu dan sekarang menjaga cucu sekaligus calon menantunya.

"… aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana Topi Jerami Boy bisa menjadi seceria itu padahal kau sangat pendiam, mungkin dia mewarisi sikap kakeknya?"

"Dia putraku."

Iva telah mengenal Dragon selama bertahun-tahun, dan respons seperti itu cukup normal. Dragon umumnya bicara panjang lebar mengenai ide-idenya ataupun strategi yang ia susun, merencanakan penyerbuan negara lain atau cara taktis mendapatkan calon pengikutnya. Iva mengedipkan sebelah matanya beberapa kali, lalu Ratu Kerajaan Kamabaka itu berbisik dengan sangat perlahan, boleh dibilang sangat dramatis.

"Ada sesuatu yang sangat buruk—kabar mengerikan mengenai putramu Luffy, aku tidak tahan mendengarnya, sulit sekali menutup mataku kala malam, dan terus saja menangis tiada henti selama berjam-jam. Kupikir aku harusnya mengunjungi psikiatr—"

"Iva, hentikan main-mainmu."

"Selamat, Dragon~! Kamu beruntung telah memiliki cucu-cucu di usiamu sekarang ini, fufufufu~!" Iva mendadak menyelamati dan memberitahukan kabar gembira itu kepada sahabatnya. "Aku belum bilang kalau mereka kembar, ya~? Apalagi mereka bayi kembar TERLUCU yang pernah ada di muka bumi~!"

"Oh, baguslah."

_DOOOOOOONGGGGG!_

SIALAN, DRAGON MEMANG PRIA SEJATI. TIDAK ADA BERITA YANG MENGGEMPARKAN YANG DAPAT MENGGUNCANG HATINYA. BAHKAN DEN DEN MUSHI-NYA SAJA TERLIHAT TANPA EKSPRESI—SEPERTI BIASA.

Baiklah, Iva sendiri cukup syok karena gagal membuat pemimpin revolusi itu kaget. Habis, biasanya ia selalu berhasil menipu para anak buahnya. Yah, mungkin saja mereka memang gampang ditipu dan Dragon memang bukan para _candy boys_.

Masih dilanda syok, Iva menghapus peluh di dahinya, lalu melanjutkan. "Sebentar, kau tidak bermasalah dengan hal itu?"

"Aku lebih muda dari putraku saat dia lahir." Dragon bicara dengan nada biasa seolah memiliki cucu dari anaknya yang masih seperti kekanakan itu sangatlah normal. "Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan—"

"Sudah mendengar berita terbaru?" Iva dengan cepat menambahkan, menyadari bahwa Dragon tidak lagi tertarik dengan kabar mengenai cucunya. Memang benar, masalah keluarga seharusnya dijaga rapat-rapat, tetapi kalau masalah keluarga yang justru membuat perkara mengapa tidak? Ia baru saja membaca berita yang menyatakan bahwa Boa Hancock dulunya adalah budak. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa Ratu Bajak Laut itu gemetar saat menolak membicarakan kisahnya dulu di Mariejoa. Ya, itu sangat masuk akal.

"Berita mengenai anggota Shichibukai yang tadinya budak, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak akan ada lagi perbudakan atau pekerja paksa di kemudian hari." Dragon menekankan nada suaranya. "Semua sistem—Tenryuubito, kerajaan, dan para bangsawan yang berpikir bahwa mereka jauh lebih baik ketimbang manusia lainnya, para budak, para majikan, manusia, para makhluk asing, dan penjualan hewan secara gelap—semua akan menjadi bagian dari masa lalu, sistem lama yang sudah seharusnya terkubur ratusan tahun lalu. Setiap orang berhak menjalani hidup sesuai keinginan mereka sendiri, dan aku percaya kita dapat melaksanakan semua itu—seperti juga aku memercayai putraku."

"Aku bangga kau adalah sahabat baikku, Dragon." Iva tersenyum, memandang ribuan bintang di atas kepalanya yang bersinar terang seperti juga pakaian dalam emasnya. _Aku percaya Topi Jerami Boy dapat menciptakan keajaiban, hanya dia yang mampu melakukannya._

"Apa dia pasangannya Luffy?"

**.**

**.**

Semua anggota Bajak Laut Topi Jerami mengehentikan aktivitas mereka saat Nami mengumumkan berita bahwa Boa Hancock, pasangan kapten mereka, dulu pernah menjadi budak. Bagaimanapun, kebanyakan tidak memercayai berita tersebut dan menganggap bahwa itu hanyalah kabar burung semata yang dibuat untuk mengalihkan fokus mereka terhadap kejahatan Pemerintah Dunia yang menindas rakyat seusai peperangan besar dengan White Beard dua tahun lalu. Percaya bahwa Boa Hancock, Ratu Bajak Laut pernah menjadi budak seperti… seperti percaya bahwa Usopp sudah berhenti berbohong—sangat ekstrim dan sulit diyakini.

"BUDAK, APANYA YANG BUDAK?" Sanji terlihat sangat emosi dengan cuping hidung yang bergerak kembang-kempis bagaikan naga yang siap menyemburkan api kapan saja. "MAJIKANNYA PASTILAH ORANG YANG PALING BERUNTUNG DI MUKA BUMI KARENA PERNAH MEMILIKI WANITA TERCANTIK SEBAGAI BUDAK! AKU MAU DIA MELAYANIKU—TIDAK, AKULAH YANG AKAN MENJADI PENYELAMATNYA, KESATRIA YANG SELAMA INI IA IMPIKAN~!"

Nami kesal sekali dengan pernyataan heboh Sanji, dengan cepat memukul kepala si koki sekeras mungkin. Dia benci saat Sanji berulah seperti itu. "Bukan itu masalahnya, Sanji-kun!"

"Maafkan aku, Nami-swan~! Akulah budak cintamu untuk selama-lamanya~!"

Kedua mata Sanji berubah menjadi bentuk hati, memberikan perhatian penuh kepada Nami tercintanya. Niat Sanji yang tadinya ingin menanyai tema makan malam kepada gadis cantik yang galak itu langsung terlupakan. Dari seberang mereka Zoro yang sibuk melatih ototnya memutar kedua matanya, heran mengapa si Alis Keriting tidak pernah kapok berbuat keributan.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab akan berita itu?" Sanji mulai penasaran, lalu memandang Luffy dan berharap akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Ekspresi itu… sepertinya Luffy _memang_ menyembunyikan sesuatu. _Hei, tidak mungkin 'kan… Luffy tidak mungkin… Luffy bukanlah pria egois yang sebenarnya menginginkan wanita sesempurna Hancock-sama untuk menjadi budak pribadinya, bukan?! Kapten sialan itu begitu beruntung! _

"ARGGHHHHHH!" Sanji menjatuhkan pancinya dan perlahan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas lantai. "Oh, Tuhan mengapa…"

Zoro menggumamkan sesuatu yang sepertinya terdengar seperti koki bodoh ataupun koki mesum. Brook dan Robin dengan bijak mengawasi setiap perubahan yang ada, sementara Usopp yang mulai dilanda oleh rasa penasaran akan berita mengenai Hancock mendekati sumber yang bisa dipercayai, Luffy. Mungkin saja 'kan Luffy tahu mengenai gosip atau apalah itu.

"Oi, Luffy, apa yang kau tahu—"

"Aku harus menemui Hancock sesegera mungkin. Aku harus pergi ke Pulau Perempuan sekarang." Luffy mengabaikan pertanyaan Usopp. Kapten mereka jarang sekali terlihat seserius itu, tapi bahkan sekarang ia berbicara dengan nada keras. Sudah pasti ada sesuatu yang menyelubungi otaknya yang jarang dipakai. "Aku harus menemuinya!"

_DOOOONGGGGGGG_

LUFFY INGIN MENEMUI HANCOCK?! BUKANKAH ITU SEDIKIT—TIDAK, AMAT SANGAT TIDAK SESUAI DENGAN KARAKTERNYA YANG TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN PEREMPUAN?

Di sisi lain, Franky tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kaptennya bertingkah demikian, lalu dengan sangat bersemangat ia berpose mesum. "Bagus~! Lekas temui dia dan buatlah anak bersama~! Tidakkah menyenangkan menjadi orang mesum~?"

_BANGGGGGG_

"Apa sih yang berada di dalam pikiranmu, dasar mesum?!" Nami menghajar cyborg itu dengan panci yang tadi dijatuhkan Sanji. "Ada anak-anak di sini, tahu!"

"Sebenarnya aku menganggap bahwa perkawinan itu sebagai hal yang sangat menarik, dan tidak ada salahnya. Menemukan seseorang yang cocok denganmu dan berbagi saat-saat membahagiakan untuk menghadirkan kehidupan baru sangatlah luar biasa. Dr. Kurenai sering berlibur keluar pulau untuk menemukan pasangan sejatinya." Chopper menjelaskan dengan sepenuh hati, lalu tersipu-sipu sendiri. "Suatu hari nanti kuharap aku bisa menemukan rusa betina dengan hidung biru… lalu bertanya apakah ia mau hidup bersamaku…"

"Bagus sekali, Chopper~!" Franky lagi-lagi berpose tidak senonoh. "Kalau kau gagal akan kubuat cyborg berbentuk rusa untukmu!"

"Seenaknya saja kau bilang Chopper akan gagal," Usopp tertawa, lalu memeluk Chopper keras-keras. "Akan kuwarnai semua rusa dengan warna biru."

"Jangan begitu, kau juga akan kubuatkan robot pasangan, Usopp, jangan khawatir."

"OOIIII, kau pikir aku tidak akan laku?"

"Nami, bisa kita kembali ke Grand Line?" Luffy mendadak bertanya kepada navigatornya. "Di mana posisi kita sekarang?"

"Kita mendekati pulau yang asing dengan berbagai perubahan suhu yang tidak stabil, kompas menunjukan adanya pulau yang panas dan dingin di depan sana." Nami menjawab pertanyaan Luffy. Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin mengikuti permintaan Luffy, apalagi posisi yang mereka dapatkan sekarang telah mereka capai dengan susah payah. "Apa kau serius bahwa kau ingin kita kembali ke Grand Line? Sudah susah payah kita mencapai tempat ini—"

"Ya, kita bisa saja berada di pulau aneh dengan banyak makhluk percobaan, seperti bajak laut yang memiliki setengah tubuh buaya, gadis setengah burung yang seksi, ataupun ilmuwan gila dengan tanduk mirip naga—" Usopp seenaknya berimajinasi. "Jangan lupa anak-anak berukuran raksasa yang terobsesi dengan permen."

"Atau aku bisa bertemu dengan dokter lainnya," Chopper mengangguk setuju. "… dan seseorang untuk diajak berdiskusi ilmiah—tapi bukan yang semacam Dr. Hogback!" dia menambahkan dengan cepat.

"Aku bisa bertukar tubuh dengan Nami dan meraba payudaranya dengan amat bahagia, memegang-megang tubuhnya dengan penuh cinta kasih…" Sanji tersenyum dengan nakal. "Matipun aku rela, tidak ada penyesalan…"

_BUGGHHHHH_

"Mimpi saja terus!" Nami kembali menonjok wajah Sanji sekuat tenaga, "kau yakin kita akan kembali ke Grand Line?"

"Yohoohoo…" Brook terbang menyusuri dek dengan biola di tangannya. "Inilah keindahan hidup muda dan belia, penuh dengan sensasi mendebarkan. Nami, bolehkan kulihat apa warna celana—"

_BUAGHHHHH_

"Kita sudah berlayar sejauh ini…" Usopp berkometar. "Kupikir tidak seharusnya kita berlayar balik…"

"Itu perintah kapten! Kita harus mengikutinya!" Zoro akhirnya membuka suara, sebelah tangannya memegang sake dengan erat. Ekspresinya tegas seperti biasa. "Kita harus mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh kapten!"

"Ara, aku juga berpendapat bahwa keputusan Luffy sungguh tepat." Robinlah anggota kru yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa berita yang tengah disebarkan lewat surat kabar itu adalah kenyataan pahit, apalagi setelah membaca ekspresi wajah Luffy yang jujur. Kalau memang semua itu benar, maka konsekuensinya akan ada banyak masalah yang timbul. Semua masalah itu tentu saja menyenangkan sekali, dan dia tidak sabar menikmati semua itu. "Zoro benar, seharusnya kita mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan kapten."

"Hei, kalau Luffy menjadi seserius itu, apa berarti berita di surat kabar itu tidak salah?" Usopp kembali menanyakan topik utama mereka, lalu kembali membuka Koran di tangannya. "**Kebenaran yang Terselubung Mengenai Wanita Tercantik Selautan, Boa Hancock sang Shichibukai.** **Melarikan diri dari Red Line bertahun-tahun lalu, sukses mencapai posisi terhormat sebagai Ratu Kuja di Pulau Nyoga, Pulau Perempuan.** **Dia yang dulunya budak, selamanya budak. **Apa itu benar, Luffy?"

"Tidak mungkin," Sanji membantah. Dia sulit percaya bahwa Hancock, wanita tercantik yang paling molek dan menawan pernah menjadi budak. Hatinya tidak mau mengakui hal itu. Kalau dibicarakan lebih lanjut sih dia lebih tidak rela bahwa kaptennya pernah menghabiskan semalam yang indah dengan Hancock-sama. Baik, itu memang di luar apa sedang dibicarakan di sini.

"Tidak mungkin, budak secantik itu, aku juga mau memp—"

"Kita mau tahu semuanya, Luffy!" Nami dan Franky berkata nyaris berbarengan.

"Ya, katakan semua yang tidak kami ketahui, yohohoho!" Brook ikut-ikutan, penasaran mungkin. Sementara itu yang ditanya malah memonyongkan bibirnya ke sebelah kiri, memutar kedua matanya ke sebelah kanan, lalu bersiul-siul dengan ekspresi yang bodoh.

"Aku tidak apapun, kok. Aku hanya ingin menemui Hancock."

JELAS SEKALI BAHWA LUFFY TENGAH MENYEMBUNYIKAN SESUATU!

"Katakan yang sebenarnya!"

"Ya, katakan pada kami! Ayolah katakan!"

"Oi! Oi!" Zoro tidak suka melihat Luffy disudutkan begitu. Dia memang tidak memedulikan urusan Luffy, tapi ia mendukung penuh bila menyangkut masalah pribadi kaptennya. "Berhenti menanyai Luffy!"

"Ah, Zoro, bagaimana kau bisa…"

"Dasar pria tidak bercelana dalam!"

"Kau tidak tahu diuntung, Kepala Lumut!"

"Dasar Alis Pelintir!"

"Baik, baiklah, ayo kita kembali berlayar ke Grand Line!" Nami akhirnya menyerah. Dia tidak mau tahu detilnya, tapi yang pasti rasanya senang menggoda Luffy. Oke, satu hal yang harus dicamkan di sini, dia tidak cemburu. Hmm, mungkin cemburu, tapi hanya sedikit. "Franky, pindahkan laju kapal 180 derajat ke sebelah barat, dan ikuti arah angin!"

"Yo, Nami~!" Franky mengangguk, dan berlari ke dek dengan cepat.

Semua kru di _Thousand Sunny_ tahu bahwa Luffy menyembunyikan sesuatu—jelas sekali dia berbohong—tapi tidak masalah. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah kapten mereka, kembali menyusuri lautan ganas Grand Line untuk menemui Hancock.

**.**

**.**

Suasana berwarna merah jambu yang membabi-buta dan tidak mengenal ampun, para okama dengan bulu wajah maupun kaki yang tidak dicukur sampai halus dalam kostum kelinci yang seksi cukuplah sebagai salah satu sambutan untuk Rayleigh dan Shakky yang baru saja tiba di Pulau Momoiro. Rayleigh tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat itu sebelumnya, jadi ia cukup terkejut menyaksikan jumlah anak buah Iva yang rupanya tidak sedikit. Sejujurnya, ia merasa sedikit terintimidasi oleh kostum para _candy boys_ yang minim, juga banyaknya bulu kaki yang belum tercukur. Belum lagi kumis-kumis mendebarkan itu.

Shakky tersenyum ketika ia melihat kedua bayi yang menggemaskan—yang tengah bermain dengan Salome, ular peliharaan Hancock. Acer dan Fuchsia bertambah gemuk dan semakin terlihat lucu—keduanya mirip sekali dengan ibunya. "Seharusnya kau lebih membebaskan mereka, Rayleigh. Kalau tahu anak Monkey dan Hancock bisa selucu ini seharusnya mereka lebih produktif lagi."

"Aku juga menyesal, Shakky… tunggu, ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan dengan Ivankov."

"Baiklah, sayang." Shakky melambaikan sebelah tangannya, lalu memerhatikan Acer. "Ternyata ada bayi laki-laki yang terlahir di Pulau Perempuan, mengejutkan sekali. Menarik bukan, anak tampan?"

Acer mengerutkan wajahnya, lalu melengos dengan arogan—sangat mirip dengan gaya Hancock. Ternyata bayi sekecil itu sudah bisa menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya terhadap orang asing yang muncul secara tiba-tiba, sekaligus menyatakan bahwa kehadirannya ke dunia bukanlah urusan orang lain.

"Wah, sombong juga kau, Monkey pasti akan sangat mengagumimu saat dia melihatmu nanti. Dan siapa ini yang terlihat sangat lucu dengan pita merah?" Shakky memandang Fuchsia yang terlihat sangat cantik, dan sedang memandangnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Kau lebih mirip ayahmu, anak manis."

Fuchsia tersenyum sangat lebar.

**.**

**.**

Rayleigh menghampiri Hancock dengan Koran di tangannya. Dia sudah membaca kabar mengenai pemberitaan masa lalu Hancock, dan ingin tahu pendapat sang Ratu Bajak Laut mengenai hal itu. "Aku sudah menduga bahwa kau sudah menyadari hal ini dan siapa yang mungkin berada di balik semua misteri yang ada—itulah mengapa kami berdua, Shakky dan aku datang terlambat. Sejauh ini, Pemerintah Dunia tengah kelabakan mencari data, memeriksa masa lalumu, Hancock."

Hancock tidak mengatakan apapun. Mengetahui bahwa masa lalunya tersebar melalui media saja sudah membuatnya mati kutu. Terpaksa bersembunyi di Pulau Momoiro, ditanya-tanya mengenai hal yang ia benci membuatnya muak. Terlebih lagi, ditanyai perihal masa lalunya.

Hari-hari penuh kebusukan yang sangat ingin ia lupakan, setiap jam dipermalukan dan dipaksa memohon-mohon demi makanan—tidak, ia harus lebih kuat dari ini. Tidak ada lagi tangisan, tidak ada lagi derita. Di lehernya tidak lagi terkunci tali leher yang sewaktu-waktu dapat meledakkan kepalanya. Dia bebas, dia telah bebas dan tidak ada yang bisa mencuri kebebasannya lagi.

"Kabar buruknya, kudengar Putri Sharlia menanyakan budaknya, para ular bersaudara, dan Angkatan Laut menyetujui penyelidikan itu. Kurasa mungkin saja…" Rayleigh menggelengkan kepalanya, " … mungkin saja itu kau, Sandersonia, atau Marigold."

"Ohhh…" Hancock menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar nama itu lagi. _Putri Sharlia! Tentu saja! Siapa yang dapat dengan mudah melupakan apa yang telah diperbuat oleh pelacur murahan itu terhadap dirinya dan kedua adiknya! Oh! Betapa memalukannya menjalankan berbagai perintah dari gadis yang lebih muda dan rewel—jelek, buruk rupa, dan pastinya tidak lebih segala-galanya dibandingkan dia itu sangat sulit dilupakan! _

_Hentikan, _pikir Hancock pelan. _Itu hanyalah masa lalu, tidak ada yang pantas untuk… _Tetap saja semua terasa menyakitkan. Rasa sesak di dada wanita itu kembali muncul, dan menyiksanya.

Rayleigh menyadari bahwa Hancock adalah wanita yang kuat, tapi tetap saja itu tidak bisa menghapus air mata yang meleleh melewati kedua mata biru Hancock yang indah dan terlihat imut, juga betapa terganggunya wanita itu saat mendengar kabar yang baru ia katakan. Tidak ada jalan lain, ia harus tetap menyampaikan apa yang ia selidiki.

"Hal ini juga berarti Sandersonia dan Marigold berada dalam bahaya bila mereka dapat menemukan tanda budak di punggung mereka. Pulaumu pun berada dalam ancaman serupa. Tidakkah… maaf, apa ini membuatmu—"

"Aku bukannya… aku baik-baik saja, lanjutkan saja…" Hancock menghapus air matanya. "Itu hanya… sedikit sulit untuk…"

"Apakah tidak masalah bila kita membicarakan ini dengan Ivankov? tanya Rayleigh lagi, "aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih, tapi aku yakin pria itu bisa membantu kita."

"Bukan _pria_ bukan _wanita, _tapi_ okama_!" Ivankov muncul, menunjukkan kostum terang benderang yang mirip dengan burung merak. "Rasanya ratusan tahun tidak melihatmu, Rayleigh~!"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Ivankov."

"Tentu saja, aku akan menolong Hancock-chan~! Hei, kenapa kau membuatnya menangis?" Iva menanyakan kondisi Hancock, yang rupanya tengah bersedih. Ia mendadak teringat perkataan Dragon tentang perbudakan. Perbudakan adalah salah satu tradisi kuno yang harus dihapuskan secepatnya dari dunia ini karena perlakukan tidak adil terhadap sesama manusia tidak bisa dibenarkan. Setiap manusia memiliki jiwa, mereka bukanlah properti yang dapat diperlakukan sesuka hati. Hidup setiap orang begitu berharga, begitu pula keinginan mereka untuk memutuskan apapun yang mereka inginkan—perbudakan, di sisi lain—menghancurkan kebebasan dan keinginan hidup bebas, mencuri setiap mimpi berharga setiap orang.

"Aku baik-baik saja—hanya… hanya…"

"Menangislah bila kau mau, dan katakan apa saja yang berada di dalam benakmu, aku 'kan selalu berada di sisimu…" Iva mendukung Hancock, tersenyum dengan penuh kehangatan. "Aku yang akan menjadi bidadari penyelamatmu, menolong merajut tali asmara antara kau dan Topi Jerami Boy, memenuhi segala keinginan dan impianmu~!"

Rayleigh tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia tahu itu bukan waktu dan tempat yang tepat.

Hancock memejamkan kedua matanya dengan sedih, "tato yang berada di punggungku ini tidak dapat dihapuskan, dan akan selalu membayangiku seumur hidup. Sekarang ini aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat, tapi—"

"Monkey tidak akan memedulikan hal semacam itu, begitu juga kami semua." Shakky bergabung dengan mereka dengan Fuchsia dalam gendongannya. Bayi kecil itu tersenyum dengan ramah ke semua orang tanpa tahu bahwa ibunya tengah merasa kesulitan.

"Kau dapat berbagi apapun dengan kami, ya 'kan, anak manis?"

"Pilihan kita sekarang adalah mengatakan semuanya kepada Monkey D. Garp, kakeknya Luffy. Semoga saja dia mampu membantu kita untuk menghentikan penyelidikan secara menyeluruh mengenai masa lalumu. Lagipula dia telah mengangkat Ace sebagai cucunya sendiri sekalipun Ace adalah anak Roger. Pasti dia akan membantu kalian." Rayleigh berkata. "Meskipun demikian, hal ini tidak berarti para Naga Langit dan dalang yang berada di balik semua ini menghentikan ulah mereka. Kupikir mereka tidak akan berhenti mencari tahu mengenai dirimu, dan juga kedua adikmu."

"Tidak mungkin kau dapat terus menyembunyikan masa lalumu, Hancock-chan." Iva masih tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. "Satu-satunya cara adalah berpura-pura mati dan mengumumkan bahwa pulaumu berada di bawah kekuasaan Topi Jerami—seperti apa yang telah ia umumkan di Pulau Manusia Ikan."

"Berpura-pura mati? Menyatakan bahwa Pulau Perempuan berada dalam perlindungan Luffy?" Hancock menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Itu ide yang sangat gila! Bukankah itu berarti pada akhirnya dia yang menjadi halangan Luffy untuk meraih impiannya? Dan apa yang akan Luffy pikirkan bila ia tahu bahwa mereka telah memiliki sepasang anak kembar? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Terima kasih sudah membaca, ya. Berita bagus nih, Hancock dan Luffy akan bertemu di chapter depan~! Bagaimana ya reaksi Garp saat tahu bahwa dia sudah jadi enkong dengan cicit apalagi bila tahu kalau Luffy menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu Shichibukai, wahahaha. Okelah, kalau sempat silahkan tinggalkan pesan, komentar, surat cinta buat penulisnya juga boleh, ehehe~!<strong>


End file.
